Deadliest Warrior: The Next Chapter
by galacticwolf11
Summary: This my personal spin on the deadliest warrior series. enjoy!
1. JTF2 vs GROM

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior._

**NARRATOR:** JTF2. Canada's special forces unit, who have been in every world conflict since the Bosnian war.

_(JTF2 men fast roping from a helicopter into a middle eastern city and shooting enemies)_

GROM. Europe's best fighters, hailing from the oppressed country Poland, and fighting terror for more then 30 years.

_(GROM sniper on a hill shots an enemy in front of a building) _

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEALIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military operatives, to test the weapons of 2 of the best special forces units the world has seen.

**JTF2:**

Est. 1993

Force Size: Classified

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200 lbs

**GROM:**

Est. 1990

Force Size: ~450

Height: 6'

Weight: 195 lbs

**DESMOULIN:** This is a battle of under-spoken countries. You have Canada, who is always over-shadowed by the U.S. And then you have Poland. The only reason a lot of people know about Poland is because it got invaded so much. However, these are some of the most elite fighters in the world. And because they're both great friends with powerful countries, it means that they have the best gear available. This one's gonna be close.

**NARATOR: **Wielding the weapons and gear for JTF2, are Simon Crauose and Dave Farse, JTF2 veterans.

And representing GROM, we have Rob Convich and Matt Forski, retired GROM trainers.

For the first test, we will test the two team's pistols.

For GROM, the pistol of choice is the H&K USP.

**H&K USP**

Range: 55 yds

Ammo: .45 ACP

Mag: 8 rounds

940 FPS

Going up against the USP is JTF2's favorite pistol, the Sig Sauer P226.

**Sig Sauer P226**

Range: 55 yds

Ammo: 9X19mm

Mag: 15 rounds

1,200 FPS

**NARATOR: **To test the 2 pistols, the 2 warriors will go through a kill house. Inside there are 5 enemies and 2 civilians. Each enemy killed is 1 point, each civilian killed is -1 point. Who ever gets through the kill house the fastest with the most points wins.

Going first is Simon wielding the P226.

**DESMOULIN: **READY, SET, GO!

Simon opens the door and shoots the 1st dummy in the 1st room 5 times. When he enters the next room, he shoots the enemy behind the desk 5 times, and shoots the enemy in the corner in the head twice, next to the civilian. In the last room, Simon shoots the 2 dummies guarding the civilian shooting one 3 times and one 2 times.

**SIMON: **TIME!

****NARRATOR:**** After the test, they go to check the results.

**DR. DORIAN: **Okay, lets look at this first guy. You shot him 3 times in the heart and aorta and 2 times in the head. He is dead.

The second target, you shot him 5 times in the chest. He's dead too.

Look at this! you shot him right through the mouth. This would go right through the base of his neck, and kill him instantly.

Nice grouping for these two guys. you shot this guy 3 times right in the heart. And this second guy you hit 2 times in the forehead. These are both kills.

**NARRATOR:** Simon killed all 5 targets without any civilian casualties in 21 seconds.

Now it's time to see how well Rob and the USP will stack up to the P226.

**DESMUOLIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Rob opens the door, and shoots the first enemy 2 times. In the next room, Rob shoots the dummy behind the desk 2 times and the 3rd dummy once in the head. He shoots the 4th dummy 1 time in the head and the last one 2 times in the chest.

****ROB: ****DONE!

**DR. DORIAN: **Let's go take a look at what you did.

The first target is dead. With 2 shots near each other, you made a huge cavity in his chest.

**ROB: **That's why GROM uses the .45 instead on the 9mm. You can kill someone in one shot, and conserve your ammo, were as with the 9mm you have to shoot them 3 times to kill them.**  
><strong>

****DR. DORIAN: ****Ya, well we can see that here, the bullet is much bigger and does more damage, basically ripping him in half. This is a kill.

This guy behind the desk is dead.

This guy holding the civilian hostage, you blew his head off!

These two guys are dead too.

**DESMOULIN: **Alright guys, here's the deal. Simon killed all 5 targets with 15 shots in 22 seconds. And Rob also killed all 5, but with only 8 shots. However, Rob took 24 seconds to clear the course.

**SIMON: **That's why JTF2 uses the Sig. You have more shots that you can get off quicker, and we can carry 15 shots, and you can only carry 8.

_( Guys go to decide which gun gets the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN:** I give my edge to the USP. Although the Sig gets more shots and was faster, you need multiple shots to effectively kill. With the USP, it's one, shot one kill.

**GIEGER: **I don't know, Doc. With the Sig, you can kill more people faster. It only takes one shot to the head with any gun to kill.

**DESMOULIN: **I'm siding with Max. Yes, the USP does more damage, but the Sig is faster, has more rounds, and is more accurate. Edge Sig.

**NARRATOR:** For pistols, the JTF2 get the edge with their Sig Sauer P226.

****EDGE: JTF2****

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the two squad's long range weapons of choice.

For GROM, the sniper rifle of choice is...

**CHY-TAC M-200 INTERVENTION**

Range: 2,200 yds

Ammo: .408 CT

Mag: 7 rounds

Bolt Action

**MATT: **This holds the record for the most accurate gun in the world. Its unique round, the .408 CT, is a little smaller then the .50, but the kinetic energy is greater. Plus, bolt action is more accurate then semi-auto.

**DAVE: **Ya, well semi-auto allows for faster shooting. And when some guy sees his friend get blown up by this _(Holds up a .50 BMG round)__, he's not gonna stick around._

**NARRATOR: **The JTF2 strikes back with their favorite sniper.

**BARRETT M107**

Range: 2,000 yds

Ammo: .50 BMG

Mag: 7 rounds

Semi-Auto

****NARRATOR:****To test these two weapon's accuracy and power, we have a special test set up.

**DESMOULIN: **Alright, Dave, Matt. You will have to hit 5 targets from 300 yards. The first is an engine block of a slow moving pick-up truck. Then you have to hit the driver, the gunner in the truck bed, and the commander next to the car. Finally, you have to kill a hidden counter sniper. You get as many shots as you need. Who ever hits all the targets in the shortest amount of time wins.

**NARRATOR:** Up first is Dave with the M200. Dave will shoot while Rob spots.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Dave aims in on the moving car. He shoots, and hits the engine block, stopping the car. Dave then bolts the rifle, and takes aim at the gunner in the truck bed. He shoots, and hits the gunner. He then changes aim, and goes for the driver, hitting him in the head. He then shoots at the commander and hits him in the chest. Finally, Dave looks for the counter sniper. After a few seconds of searching, he finds him and takes aim. He shoots and hits the sniper.

**DAVE:** DONE!

_(The guys then go to take a look at the results)_

**DR. DORIAN:** Looks like you killed the engine.

Alright, look at the driver! You blew his entire upper-body up! He's dead.

This is an interesting shot. you shot right through the gun and into his chest. So now he has shrapnel in his chest, and the gun is useless. This is a kill.

You cut the commander in half, so he's obviously dead.

And you shot the counter sniper right in the aorta. This is an instant kill.

**NARRATOR: **Dave killed all 5 targets in 1 minute 46 seconds.

Now it's time to see how the Barrett stacks up to the M200.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Matt sights in on the engine block. He shots and takes it out. He then takes aim at the gunner, and hits him. Matt then looks for the sniper, and fires at it. He misses, then fires again, and misses. On his third shot, he hits him. Matt aims at the commander, and misses again. He hits the commander on the second shot. Now, Matt has to reload. When he finishes, he takes aim, and fires 3 shots in rapid succession at the driver, and hits.

**MATT: **TIME!

_(The guys then go to take a look at the results)_

**DR. DORIAN:** It doesn't take a doctor to tell that all these guys are missing a large part of their bodies. All of them are dead.

**DESMOULIN: **All right guys. Matt, you hit all the 5 targets with 10 shots, in 2 minutes and 13 seconds. Dave, you hit all 5 targets with 5 shots in 1 minute and 26 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **This one is obvious. Although the Barrett is more powerful, the ChyTac is far more accurate and it gets the job done. Edge: ChyTac.

**DR. DORIAN: **Edge, ChyTac.

**NARRATOR:** For sniper rifles, the ChyTac M200 Intervention gets the edge.

**EDGE: GROM**

****NARRATOR:**** Now the two teams will test their mid range weapons of choice.

For JTF2, the weapon of choice is...

****COLT CANADA C8 CARBINE****

Range: 600 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 30 rounds

850 RPM

GROM's favorite assault rife is..

****HK 416****

Range: 600 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 30 rounds

900 RPM

The two teams will test their assault rifles of choice on the course.

****DESMOULIN:**** You two will each have to hit 6 targets in 40 seconds. 3 are stationary, 2 are moving, and 1 is a pop up target.

The course is made like a hotel lobby. 2 of the stationary targets and 1 of the moving targets are in the open, 1 stationary and 1 moving are behind the bar, and the pop up is behind the main desk.

****NARRATOR:**** Up first is Simon for JTF2.

****DESMOULIN: ****SHOOTER READY?!

****SIMON: ****READY!

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, SOOT EM' UP!

Simon starts shooting at the first stationary target, then shoots at the moving. He then hits the other stationary, and hits the two dummies behind the bar. When the pop up dummy comes up, he unloads the rest of his clip into it.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **Wow. You hit all of the dummies in almost the exactly the same way, shoots to the heart and head.

All of the dummies were killed.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Rob shooting the HK 416.

****DESMOULIN: ******SHOOTER READY?!**

****ROB: ******READY!**

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, SOOT EM' UP!

Rob puts the gun on full auto and shoots short bursts into the first 3 targets. He does the same with the two behind the bar. Finally, when the pop up target comes up, he switches to semi auto and unloads the rest of his mag into it.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **Impressive. Even with your gun on full auto, you controlled it perfectly. Shots to the chest, neck, and head, and five shots in each, except for the last. And all your shots hit. Amazing.

All the targets were killed.

**ROB: **This is why the HK 416 is the best assault rife. It's accurate, fast, and is actually armor piercing at close range.

**DESMOULIN: **What do you guys think is the better gun? I'm torn.

**DR. DORIAN: **Same here. We should have have another challenge to help the decision.

**NARRATOR: **The new course is the side of a 2 story building. There are 5 targets that will pop up and down in the 5 windows ( 3 on the bottom, 2 on the top). The two squads will be shooting at the targets from 75 yards, and will only get 30 rounds to kill all 5 targets.

**DESMOULIN: **This is the first time on deadliest warrior that we are using assault rifles at a longer range. You guys will be trying to hit 5 targets at 75 yards away, with only 30 rounds. Simon will go first.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Simon aimed for a few seconds, then shot at the bottom right dummy. After a few shots, he aimed for the bottom middle, then the bottom left. He then aimed for the two in the upper level, and continued until all 30 rounds were spent.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **You hit the first one in the chest. This is a kill. You also killed the middle bottom and upper right. The bottom left you hit, in the arm. It would hurt, but he can still fight. You didn't even hit the top left.

Simon killed 3 out of 5 of the targets, and only 19 of his 30 shots hit.

Now Rob will go with HK 416.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Rob aimed for the top right target first, and hit it on the first shot. Then he aimed for the second target. Then he moved onto the bottom row. After 17 shots, Rob finished.

_(Guys go to check the damage)_

**DR. DORIAN: **Wow, impressive. All of your shots hit the targets.

Wow, look at this one. You hit it right in the eye.

Looking over the targets, it looks like you killed all of the dummies.

**NARRATOR: **Simon shot 30 shots, killed 3 of the targets, and only 19 shots connected. Rob shot only 17 shots, all of which hit, and killed all 5 targets.

(Guys go to determine the edge)

**DR. DORIAN: **The new test made the decision easier. The 416 is very accurate, and powerful at close range. Edge, HK 416.

**DESMOULIN: **Agreed. Edge 416.

**GIEGER: **Edge, 416.

**NARRATOR: **For assault rifles, the edge goes to GROM's HK 416.

**EDGE: GROM**

**NARRATOR: **Even with advanced weaponry, warriors still need to be proficient in close range combat.

JTF2's close range weapon of choice is the Karambit.

**KARAMBIT**

Fixed Blade

5.6 oz

4'' blade

stainless steel

**MATT: **The karambit Is a very special knife. The handle is custom sized to the width of you palm, so just the curved blade sticks out. You have one in each hand, one for cutting the arm, and one for finishing the job.

**DAVE: **Well, thats seems fancy, but in a knife fight, range is everything. Thats why we use the classic Ka-bar.

**NARRATOR: **GROM's favorite knife is..

**KA-BAR**

Fixed Blade

1 lb

7 in Blade

Carbon Steel

**NARRATOR: **To test these two weapons, we have a special test.

**DESMOULIN: **First you guys will kill this ballistics gel torso. Then you need to kill this pig.

Finally, you need to kill a moving pig.

**NARRATOR: **Up first is GROM with the Ka-Bar knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1 CUT EM' UP!

Dave's first strike is a stab to the neck. Then he stabs the torso multiple times in the chest, then cuts the stomach and throat. Dave runs up to the pig and cuts it in the stomach. He then proceeds to stab it multiple times in the chest neck and head. When the pig comes at him, Dave stands in from of it and stabs it in the chest, leaving the knife in it. Then he walks away.

**DR. DORIAN: **Wow, this is impressive. Every strike you made was a kill. All the slashes and stabs hit arteries. All of the targets are dead.

Up next is the Karambit.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1 CUT EM' UP!

Matt starts with cuts on both sides on the neck. Then he stabbed the gel torso in the eye. He stabbed it 2 more times through the ribs. When he got to the pig, he went crazy and stabbed the pig a lot in the stomach and chest. When the last pig came by, he slashes at its gut and legs, then moved with it and stabbed it more in the neck and chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your strikes were very precise and deadly. The neck shots cut the jugular and carotid. The eye shot blinds him and actually goes into the brain, killing him. The chest shots went between the ribs, and punctured the lung. This dummy is dead.

You gutted this pig real good. You actually punctured the aorta, heart, and his guts would be spilling out right now. He's dead.

The moving pig is also dead. You would have cut the hamstrings, so he couldn't walk. The stabs would actually hit the heart and kill it.

**NARRATOR: **The ka-bar knife killed all of the targets. As did the karambit.

Now Matt will demonstrate the advanced techniques of the karambit.

**MATT: **The first move is to go low and cut behind the knees, then you come up and cut the jugular.

When they fall forward, you knee them in the sternum, and stab them in the eye. The advantage of having two knives is that when the opponent stabs at you, you grab the wrist, and cut the inside of the elbow. They drop the knife and there you can do whatever you want to them.

(Guys go to determine the edge)

**DESMOULIN: **This one goes to the karambit in my mind. You get 2 knives, and they're small and concealable. So you can be in a fist fight one moment, and have a knife in your eye the next.

**DR. DORIAN: **That's true, but the Ka-Bar is longer, and does more damage. Why cut someone 5 times when you can stab once and be done with it?

**GIEGER: **I agree with Geoff on this one. 2 knives is twice the kills. Edge: karambit.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the edge goes to the JTF2's karambit.

**EDGE: JTF2**

**NARRATOR:** Now, the two teams will test their final weapons, machine guns.

GROM's machine gun of choice is...

**HK MG4**

Range: 1100 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 100 rounds

850 RPM

**NARRATOR: **JTF2's favorite machine gun is the M249.

**M249 SAW**

Range: 870 yds

Ammo: 5.56X49mm

Mag: 200 rounds

750 RPM

**NARRATOR: **The two machine guns will go head to head in an urban environment challenge.

**DESMOULIN:** You guys have to kill 8 targets in this urban environment. You each will get 200 rounds. Who ever does the most damage wins.

The course is 2 building walls, each with 3 windows and 3 targets. Then there is a sandbag barrier with 2 dummies behind it.

**NARRATOR: **First up is GROM with the MG4.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Rob aims at the 2 targets behind the sandbags, and rips the first one in half, then shoots a few rounds into the second dummy. He then aims for the 1st building and shoots at the 3 targets. Then he moves on to the next building and finishes.

(Guys go to check the damage)

**DR. DORIAN: **This first guy is basically ripped in half. The guy next to him is also dead.

You killed 2 of the 3 guys in the first building, and injured the 3rd.

You blew one of the dummy's heads of in the second building, and injured the second. You killed the 3rd.

**NARRATOR: **Rob killed 6 of the 8 targets, with 74 rounds.

Now Simon will test the SAW.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, GO!

Simon aimed at the 1st dummy and shot several rounds into it, taking off it's head. He then aims at the next target, and shoots. He then aims for the 1st building, and hits the 3 targets, destroying them. When he gets to the 2nd house, he shoots at the last 3 dummies.

(Guys go to check the damage)

**DR. DORIAN: **You mowed down everyone. You ripped 3 of the targets in half, and shot all of them.

It looks like you killed all of the dummies except for one, which is wounded.

**NARRATOR: **Simon killed 7 of the 8 targets, with 137 rounds.

(Guys got to determine the edge)

**GIEGER: **I can't decide. The SAW has more rounds and performed better, but the MG4 is faster and more reliable.

**DR. DORIAN: **I can't decide either. I think it's a draw.

**DESMOULIN: **Yes, it's a draw.

**NARRATOR:** For machine guns, both teams tie.

**EDGE: DRAW **

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. T make sure the victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win the battle of the special forces? The Canadian JTF2, or the Polish GROM?

For pistols, the JTF2's Sig Sauer P226 shot down the GROM's HK USP.

For sniper rifles, GROM's ChyTac M200 Intervention out shot the JTF2's Barrett M107.

For close range weaponry, the JTF2's duel wielded Karambit sliced GROM's Ka-Bar knife.

For assault rifles, GROM's HK 416 mowed down JTF2's Colt Canada C8 Carbine.

And for machine guns, GROM's HK MG4 was dead even with JTF2's M249 SAW.

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest.

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in a parking garage on the edge of an abandoned city. On the top of the parking garage, a squad of 5 GROM commandos looks over the city. About 3 blocks away, a squad of 5 JTF2 fighters rounds the corner and heads towards the parking garage.

**GROM: 5 JTF2: 5**

The GROM commander sees them, and tells the sniper to take aim and fire. The GROM sniper goes to his ChyTac Intervention and takes aim at the JTF2 gunner. BLAM! The GROM sniper fires and hit the JTF2 gunner.

**GROM: 5 JTF2: 4**

The rest of the JTF2 squad takes cover behind overturned cars, and the JTF2 sniper runs into a near by building. The Polish sniper takes aim again, but misses. Meanwhile, the JTF2's sniper goes to a 2nd story window and takes aim at the GROM sniper. BOOM! The GROM squad watches in horror as their sniper's head blows off.

**GROM: 4 JTF2: 4**

The JTF2 sniper radios in to the commander: "Sniper down." The Canadian commander, relieved, barks an order to one of his men to grab the SAW. The sniper is ordered to stay in the building, then they continue toward the parking garage. The GROM squad heads down the parking garage. They stop mid way down and wait. The 2nd in command props open the stair well door and guards the stair well from behind a car. The gunner props up his gun on the hood of a car, while the commander and his comrade hide in 2 cars a floor down. When the 3 JTF2 men get to the base of the parking garage, they split up. One goes up the normal way, while the other 2 head up the stair well. When the JTF2 man gets mid way up the parking garage, the GROM gunner opens fire, hitting him multiple times in the chest. The JTF2 man was not killed, but severely wounded. Knowing he was going to die, he played dead for a few seconds, then sat up and shot the unexpecting gunner in the head, killing him. The wounded Canadian, satisfied, died with a smile on his face.

**GROM: 3 JTF2: 3**

The 2 JTF2 members in the stairwell, hearing the gun shots, decide to hurry up. When they get mid way, the GROM commando guarding the stairwell opened fire on the point-man, shooting him in the head, killing him almost instantly.

**GROM: 3 JTF2: 2**

The JTF2 commander, angered his man had died, exchanged fire with the GROM commando. After a few rounds going each way, the JTF2 commander decided to retreat back down the stairs. But the GROM commando wouldn't have it. He followed the opposing commander down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the cars, the GROM commander and his comrade heard gunshots and decided to exit the car and regroup with the last GROM member on the floor above. On the way up the JTF2 sniper saw them, and shot the GROM man with the commander.

**GROM: 2 JTF2: 2**

The GROM commander, horrified of what has become of his now half-comrade, crouched down and stayed behind the wall. The sniper, realizing he could do no more, headed toward the parking garage, leaving the bulky rifle behind. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stair well, the JTF2 commander radios in with his sniper, telling him to meet him at the top of the parking garage. But right behind him, coming down the last flight of stairs ever so silently, is the GROM commando, his Ka-Bar knife in hand. But about 5 feet behind the enemy commander, he excitedly lunges at him. The commander hears him push off, and ducks out of the way just in time. The JTF2 commander and GROM commando stare each other down, as the JTF2 commander pulls out his Karambits. Because it was dark, the GROM man did not see the JTF2 commander pull out his knives. The GROM man lunges again, but the commander sidesteps, and the commando goes into the ground. He turned around just in time to block the commander's strike, and kick him with both feet in the chest, pushing him back. The commando gets up, ready to fight. The commander decides to execute his move. The GROM man, learning his lesson, decides to take it slow, slowly inching over to the Canadian. Then, without warning, he slashes at the enemy commander's neck. The GROM man had fallen right into his trap. The commander ducked down and cut behind the GROM man's knees. Before he can react, the Canadian slashes up, cutting his throat. The GROM man, surprised and wounded, fell forward right into the enemies knee, which knocked him back up. The last ting the GROM commando saw was a curved blade going into his eye. The commander, slightly overwhelmed, cleans his blades and checks his gear before going up.

**GROM: 1 JTF2: 2**

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the parking garage, the remaining GROM man turns a corner, only to have his gun pulled from his hands. Unfortunately for him, he had the gun on a sling, so he fell to the ground with the gun. Reacting quickly, the commander pulls out his USP and fires at the silhouette of a figure above him, bring it to the ground. Fearing that he shot his own man, the commander pulls out a flashlight and checks the man he shot dead. He was relieved. It was the enemy sniper, Had he hesitated, he would have been shot by the pistol in the man's hand.

**GROM: 1 JTF2: 1**

Shaken, the GROM man decides to get moving and silently sprints up the building. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs, the JTF2 commander is still trying to radio his man. With no success, he decides to head to the top of the stairs. With the GROM commander, his flashlight hangs useless at his side, he gets an idea.

When the JTF2 commander gets near the top, he sees the shine of a flashlight across the parking garage. Silently, he gets out of the stair well, slowly and quietly moving toward the shine. When he's about 30 feet from the flashlight, he realizes that it's just on a car bumper. It was a trap! Just as he realizes this...

The commander didn't have time to comprehend what had happened, as across the garage, he had been shot in the head by the GROM commander's rifle, dyeing before he even heard the shot.

**GROM: 1 JTF2: 0 **

**WINNER: **GROM

**GROM: **542

HK 416: 287

HK MG4: 123

HK USP: 82

CHYTAC M200 INTERVENTION: 31

KA-BAR: 19

**JTF2: **458

COLT CANADA C8 CARBINE:195

M249 SAW: 158

BARRETT M107: 42

KARAMBIT: 36

SIG SAUER P226: 27

**NARRATOR: **In this battle of special forces units, GROM came out on top. But it was still close battle, with only an 84 kill difference.

**DESMOULIN:**In the end, I think that the long range superiority of the HK 416 was the deciding factor. And let's not forget the range and accuracy of the M200. Also, I think that the sheer quality of the weapons was a factor. The chances of you jamming any HK is like trying to jam and AK47. And the accuracy of these weapons are top notch. The training also came into play. The JTF2 are very proficient at combat, but GROM is trained to make the best of their surroundings, like the flashlight trick in the end.

We see the GROM commander recovering the bodies of his dead team mates, right as helicopters arrive.

**THE END**

**Next time, on deadliest warrior, it's a battle of emperors, As the faithful Constantine the Great takes on the giant Charlemagne!  
><strong>


	2. Constantine the Great vs Charlemagne

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR:** Constantine the Great. The Warrior of God, who took over the Roman Empire and destroyed the Pagan belief.

_( Constantine sees XP symbol on meteorite tail. Constantine on a horse on top of a hill, watching his army below destroy the Roman Army.)_

Charlemagne. The Frankish king giant who took over all of europe, and be came the Holy Roman Emperor.

_( Charlemagne on a horse slashing enemy with sword. Charlemagne being crowned emperor and sitting on stone throne.)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the best emperors the world has ever seen.

**CONSTANTINE THE GREAT:**

Circa 310 A.D

Age: 34

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 160 lbs

Armor: Lorica Segmentata and steel helmet

**CHARLEMAGNE:**

Circa 800 A.D

Age: 53

Height: 6'

Weight: 172 lbs

Armor: Chain-mail shirt, steel helmet, wooden shield

**DESMOULIN: **This is an interesting battle of rulers. We have a faithful emperor, and a giant king. One changed the course of history and Rome, and one reassembled the same empire hundreds of years later. One lived in the iron age, and one in the dark ages.

**DR. DORIAN: **These two are very different. On one hand, you have Charlemagne, who was 6', when the average height was 5'5''. I mean, he's were we got the 12in foot from. His foot was literally 12 inches. And on the other hand, we have Constantine, who is 34, which is 19 years younger then Charlemagne. This one is gonna be close.

**NARRATOR: **Wielding the weapons for Constantine the Great are Khalil Rashid, an ancient arab weapons specialist. And Chad Richardson, a Constantine historian.

And representing Charlemagne is Henry Grouplin, a frank weapons specialist. And providing historical insight on the frankish king is Klouse Harmlich.

Each of these warriors has their favorite sword.

For Charlemagne, the sword of choice is the Joyeuse Sword.

**JOYEUSE**

Short range

38.5 in

3.6 lbs

Double-Edged Steel blade

**KLOUSE:** The Joyeuse sword was Charlemagne's personal sword. It was a one handed sword, and was said to change color 30 times a day, and was very effective at dealing with the chain-mail army of the era. The name, ironically, means joyous in english.

**NARRATOR: **Constantine's favorite sword was...

**SPATHION**

Short range

3 feet

4 lbs

Double-Edged Steel Blade

**KHALIL: **The spathion was an infantry sword based on the roman spatha. It was heavy, and made especially for taking out enemy calvary.

**NARRATOR: **To test these two broadswords, the two warriors will have to attack a stationary pig, and a moving ballistics gel torso on a horse dressed in the opponent's armor. A speedomiter is atatched to the warriors wrist to see how fast they were striking

Up first is Khalil with the spathion.

**DESMOULIN: **3,2,1, CUT EM' UP!

Khalil screams and cuts at the gut of the pig, almost ripping it in half. He then stabs at the bottom portion, then at the top. When he pull the sword out for the top, the pig's remaining flesh breaks and the bottom half of the pig falls to the floor. When the moving target comes, he swings at its chest, knocking it off the horse. He then stabs it right through the face.

**DR. DORIAN: **Impressive. Your first slash basically cut the pig in half. Here we see you severed the aorta, and his guts would probably be on the floor. This first shot would make him bleed to death. The stabs was so powerful, it actually would have broken the pelvis, causing him the bleed to death. The top stab got him in the heart, killing him. This dummy is very dead. The speed of the sword was 23 mph. Coupled with the weight of the sword, you would have broken the sternum and ribs with the slash. The stab goes right through his face and skull, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Henry with the joyeuse.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry slashes at the pig, cutting it in half. He then does an overhand slash at the pig's head, cutting it in half vertically. He then stabs at the bottom half of the pig. When the gel torso comes by, he stab though the armour and brings the torso off of the horse he then cuts the dummies head in half.

**DR. DORIAN: **Obviously, this first slash kills the pig. Then on the second slash, you cut right through the skull and chest, killing him again. The stab also killed. On the torso, the stab did not kill, but it got him off his horse. And, obviously, do I even need to say it? He's dead.

**NARRATOR: **Khalil killed both targets with a sword speed of 23 mph. Henry killed both targets with a sword speed of 31 mph.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think that the Joyeuse gets the edge. I actually penetrated the armor, and his strikes were more lethal.

**DESMOULIN:** I agree. The Joyeuse is lighter and faster. Edge, Joyeuse.

**NARRATOR: **For short range weapons, the edge goes to the Joyeuse sword.

**EDGE: CHARLEMAGNE**

**NARRATOR: **Now the two teams will test their long range weapons.

For long range, Constantine the Great's long range killer is...

**COMPOSITE BOW**

Range: 500 yds

Bow: 3.5 feet

Arrow: 3 feet

Wood, sinew, and iron

and Charlemagne's long range weapon is the angon.

**ANGON:**

Range: 50 feet

6.5 feet

3 lbs

steel and wood

**HENRY: **The angon is heavily based on the roman pilum. It has a relatively short shaft, and about a 3 foot long steel head. Charlemagne would carry up to 3 of these at once.

**NARRATOR: **To test the angon, we have assembled 5 targets, one of which is moving, 30 feet away. Each has Constantine's armor. Henry will get 8 angons to kill all the targets.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry throw the 1st angon, which hits the first target in the neck. The 2nd angon goes into the chestplate of another target. The 3rd angon misses the moving target. Henry throws 2 more at the moving, the last one hitting it in the eye. He throws one at the 4th, and it stick in the helmet. He throws the next at the 5th target, but the angon bounces off the armor. The last angon sticks into the shoulder.

**DR. DORIAN: **The first angon goes right through the jugular, killing this first target. The 2nd one hit the armor, but doesn't go deep enough to kill. The moving target is dead. The 4th one goes right into the head, killing this target. The last one gets hit in the shoulder, and is only wounded.

**NARRATOR: **Henry killed 3 out of the 5 targets, and only missed with 2 of the 8 angons.

Now to test Constantine's composite bow, we have 3 ballistics gel torsos in Charlemagne's armour, 50 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Khalil aims with the bow, and fires. The 1st shot hits one of the gel torsos in the gut. The second shot at the same target goes into the chin. He then aim at another one, and misses with the 1st shot. The 2nd shot hits the helmet , and bounces off. The 3rd shot hit the dummy in the chest. Khalil aims at the final dummy, and fires 2 shots into the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This first shot goes through the stomach, and into the spinal cord. This isn't a kill, but he can't walk, and is eventually going to die if he doesn't get help. This shot into the chin goes into the neck, killing him instantly. The shot on this 2nd dummy goes into the heart, killing him. The 3rd dummy you hit twice on either sides of the chest. One hits the heat, and one punctures a lung. This is a kill.

**NARRATOR: **Khalil killed all 3 of his targets with 7 shots, 2 of which missed.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **For me, the composite bow gets the edge. It's more powerful, more accurate, and you can carry a lot more then you could with the angon.

**GIEGER: **I prefer the angon. Although it's a shorter range, it has more power, and, you can use it at close range.

**DR. DORIAN: **I'm with Geoff on this one. The compostie bow does more damage and has a much longer range. Edge, Constantine.

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, Constantine's compostite bow gets the edge.

**EDGE: CONSTANTINE THE GREAT**

**NARRATOR:** Both warriors fight at mid range with lethal spears.

Charlemagne's mid range weapon of choice is the Frankish Spear.

**SPEAR**

mid range

6 feet

4 lbs

wood and steel

**KLOUSE: **The Frankish spear was meant to either stab or be thrown at an oponent. Charlemagne would carry 2 of these.

**NARRATOR: **And Constantine's spear of choice is...

**MENAVLON**

mid range

8 feet

8 lbs

oak shaft and

20in iron blade

**CHAD: **The menavlon was a very unique spear in that it was very heavy, and had a long, 20in blade. This was made to be used like a pike, against enemy calvary.

**NARRATOR: **To test the menavlon, we have a gel torso he will have to kill, and then a gel torso dressed in Charlemgane's armor, riding on the back of a horse full speed.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Khalil stabs the gel torso in the neck, sinking it in shaft-deep. He then stabs at it's chest, going in just as deep. He then slashes at the dummie's neck, almost decapitating it. When the mounted torso comes, he stabs at the chest, impaling it and causing it to fall off its horse.

**DR. DORIAN: **Very impressive. You stabbed him that deep. Most any spear can do this damage, but the fact that you could impale 2 people on this blade is very impressive. Plus its slashing capability and it's reach is superior then any other spear.

**HENRY: **That looks very impressive if your trying to kill an un-armored peasant running willingly into a spear, but I be it can't do much against an armored Frank.

**NARRATOR: **To see the effectiveness of the Frankish spear, Henry will be riding on a horse. He will have 2 spears, and will need to kill 2 targets, 1 on foot, 1 on a horse, both dressed in Constantie's armor.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO, GO, GO!

Henry charges at the infantry soldier, and throws his spear into its neck. He then pulls out the other spear and stabs the calvary torso in the chest, going right through the armor.

**DR. DORIAN: **this first spear severs the curated artery, the windpipe, and the spinal cord, killing him instantly. This second thrust goes right through the armor and into the aorta, killing him.

**HENRY: **The advantage that this spear has and the other doesn't is that it can effectively be used at close range. If I get within 8 feet, you can't do anything and I win. Plus, the other end is metal, so it can be used as a blunt force weapon.

(_ Guys go to decide the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **I like the Frankish spear. You can throw it and out distance the menavlon, and get in close and use it as a staff.

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the menavlon gets the edge. It's so effective, it's like having a shorst sword on the end of your spear.

**GIEGER: **I think Goeff has it right. The Frankish spear has more reach, and also more effective at close range. Edge: Charlemagne.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, Charlemagne gets the edge with his Frankish spear.

**EDGE: CHARLEMAGNE**

**NARRATOR: **Finally, the two teams will test out their special weapons.

Constanine the Great's special killing machine is...

**GREEK FIRE**

First Used: 672 A.D

Range: 30 yds

Steel Tanks and hose

Ammo: Pine Resin and other

combustibles

**CHAD: **Greek fire is one of the most well known lost weapons ever. It was basically a nalpam-like substance. The exact formula is unknown, but is believed to have consisted of pine resin, quicklime, sulfur, or other substances.

**NARRATOR: ** Charlemagne's special weapon is the scramasax knife.

**SCRAMASAX**

Short Range

1.3 lbs

12 in blade

single-edged steel blade

**KLOUSE: **This was a very effective knife. It was heavy and short enough to cut through chain-mail, and was basically a machete.

To test the Scramasax knife, Henry will have to attack a ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry starts to slash at the torso's head, and breaks the skull, going into the brain. He then slashes at its neck and gut. He stabs it in the chest twice, then puts the knife in the top of the dummy's head.

**DR. DESMOULIN: **This first slash was so poweful, you caved in the dummy's head, destroying the brain. This is a kill. The slashes to the neck basically decapitate the dummy, and the slashed tot eh stomach cut the aorta and organs. The stab to the top of the head actually goes through the head and into the neck. This is a kill. All of these strikes are kills.

**NARRATOR: **Now we will test the greek fire

**DESMOULIN: **Unfortunately, the recipe for greek fire was lost thousands of years ago, so we're using the next best thing. A flamethrower.

**M-9 FLAMETHROWER**

Range: 70 yds

2 1 gal tanks

Ammo: Napalm

**NARRATOR: **Now to test the flame thrower, we have a hut with 3 dummies. 1 is outside, 2 are inside.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

The flamethrower specialist torches the 1st dummy outside, then shoots the flame into the hut, burning the other 2 dummies.

**DR. DORIAN: **Not much to say here. All 3 of these guys are dead.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **This one is obvious, although the scramasax knife is impressive, it's no flamethrower.

Edge: constantine.

**DR. DORIAN: **Edge: constantine.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to Constantine the Great and his greek fire.

**EDGE: CONSTANTINE THE GREAT**

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of emperors? Charlemagne, or Constantine the Great?

For short range weapons, Charlemagne's Joyeuse cut up Constantine's spathion.

For special weapons, Constantine's greek fire burned out Charlemagne's scramasax.

For mid range, Charlemagne's frankish spear out did Constantine's menavlon.

And for long range, Constantine's composite bow shot up Charlemagne's angon.

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The battle starts out in a field, surrounded by trees. On one side of the field, there is a slight slope to a beach ( basically the Samurai vs. Viking and Pirate vs. Knight maps put together).

In the middle of the field is Constantine, praying on his knees. Next to him is his horse, with his bow on it. In the woods behind him is greek fire battery.

Constantine hears a rustle in the woods in front of him, and opens his eyes to see Charlemagne, shield in hand, angons in the other. Next to him is his horse, with his spears on it. Constantine slowly stands up, as Charlemagne plants his angons in the ground. With a might roar, Charlemagne picks op an angon and throws it at Constantine. Acting quickly, Constantine dives out of the way just in time. He then runs to his horse and grabs his bow. Charlemagne throws another angon at him, narrowly missing his face. Constantine shots a shot from his bow, hitting his adversary in the helmet nocking him down. As Charlemagne gets up, he is too late, as Constantine shoots another arrow, this time in his left shoulder. Grunting loudly in pain, he breaks off the arrow, and stares down Constantine. Constantine, realizing that this giant is very tough, decides to mount his horse and run to the other side of the woods. But then Charlemagne throws his lat angon at him, hitting him in the plumage mounting, nocking him off of his horse. However, the angon also hit the horse, and the steed ran into the woods. Constantine looks back and sees Charlemagne charging at him on his horse, spear in hand. Constantine shoots an arrow, but only hits him in the , the shot caused Charlemagne to miss his target, his spear flying harmlessly passed. He then circled around for a second attack. Constantine ran to the edge of the woods, were he grabbed his menavlon. When the Frank king charged again, the emperor had his menavlon ready. Charlemagne, panicking, threw his spear early. The spear connected, but did not penetrate the armor. Fortunately, he knocked constantine back, causing the menalvon to fall. Unluckily for him, the spear fell onto him. He blocked with his shield, but the force still nocked him off of his steed. Constantine decided to head for the greek fore battery, and leave the spear. Charlemagne recovered quickly, and mounted his horse again. Drawing his Joyuse, he charged at Constantine. Just in time, he fired the greek fire. Charlemagne's horse reared up, and he put up his shield. This saved his life, as his trusty steed blocked the fire, and spared Charlemgane. Droping his shield, it was burning, he said a quick prayer for his horse, the got an idea. He started to run towards the beach, picking up one of his used angons on the way and went down the slope, right as Constantine blasted at him with another round of greek fire. Charlemagne descended just in time, as the fire went straight over his head. Constantine, thinking that Charlemagne was going to sneak up on him through the woods, shot at the forest around him, starting a fire. Constantine, realizing his mistake, quickly ran into the clearing, right as a tree fell on his greek fire battery, exploding it. Constantine, now in the open, looked around for Charlemagne. But the Frank was watching. When his back was turned, Charlemagne threw the angon at his advisory's back. The spear flew true, and penetrated the armor. Constanine was knocked down by the impact, but was surprised to find that he was alive. He stood up, and tried to take the angon from his back, but didn't have time, as the Frank was charging at him, sword in hand. Constantine drew his spathion, and blocked the first strike. Constantine then decided to hit him with the spear in his back, and swiftly spun. Charlemagne was ready, and cut the spear in 2. But he realized his mistake, as constantine's sword connected with his chest, knocking him backwards. Constantine then stabbed down, but was blocked. Charlemagne then kicked the roman with both feet, sending hi flying. The two got up, when Constantine got another idea. Realizing that he used his sword with 2 hands, and Charlemagne only used 1, he decided to put all of his force into the next strike and overpower his opponent. When the 2 swords clashed, Constantine fell right into Charlemagne's trap. Charlemagne quickly drew his scramasax with his free hand, and cut hard at the opponent's hands. Constantine screamed as he looked down at his bloody stumps. Charlemagne, satisfied, cut at the roman's face, cutting it in two. He looked down at his opponent, and screamed, raising his sword into the air in victory.

**WINNER: **Charlemagne

**CHARLEMAGNE: **586

JOYEUSE: 289

ANGON: 183

FRANKISH SPEAR: 93

SCRAMASAX: 21

**CONSTANTINE THE GREAT: **414

GREEK FIRE: 243

COMPOSITE BOW: 83

SPATHION: 66

MENAVLON: 22

**NARRATOR: **In this battle of emperors, Charlemagne came out on top.

**DESMOULIN: **I think that the deciding factor was that Charlemagne was equally reliant on all of his weapons, giving him more versatility. Were as Constantine was heavily reliant on his greek fire. As long as Charlemagne could keep away from the flame, he was safe.

We see Charlemagne mounting Constantine's horse to replace his old steed.

**THE END**

**Next time on deadliest warrior, The British SOE goes up against the ruthless Gestapo.**


	3. SOE vs Gestapo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR: **The SOE. The british spy unit that helped win WWII for the allied forces.

_( SOE agents dressed in white, skiing through a snowy field. SOE agents shooting enemies in front of a building.)_

The Gestapo. The ruthless german secret police who terrorized europe for over a decade.

_( Gestapo men in black trench-coats and black helmets marching. Gestapo men breaking down a door and shooting the people inside)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've assembled a group of doctors, scientists, and military historians to test the weapons of two of the most fearsome fighters of WWII.

**GESTAPO**

Reign of Terror: 1933-1945

Height: 6'

Weight: 175 lbs

Allegiance: Adolf Hitler

**SOE**

Years active: 1940-1946

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 185 lbs

Missions: Covert and Paramilitary ops

**DR. DORIAN: **Out of all of our match-ups, this one is probably the least deadliest warrior themed. These two actually faced off in real life, but only in small skirmishes. In here this is going to be a full on battle to see who would win.

**NARRATOR: **representing the Gestapo is Michel Hemrovich, a decesnent of the Gestapo. And also representing the Gestapo is Kyle Emsbry, a Gestapo weapons and tactics specialist.

And representing the SOE is Justin Mcrevy, an SOE expert, and Colin Armstrong, grandson of the SOE commisioner.

To start off, we will test both warrior's long range weapons.

The Gestapo take aim with...

**MAUSER KAR 98**

Effective Range: 550 yds

Ammo: 7.92x 57mm

Weight: 8.2 lbs

Feed: 5 rounds

**MICHEL:** This was Hitler's favorite gun. It was commonly used as a sniper rifle, and was very accurate.

**JUSTIN: **Well thats not gonna do you any good if your coming around a corner. Your gonna want something small and concealable.

**NARRATOR: **The SOE strike back with the crossbow

**CROSSBOW**

Effective Range: 100 yds

Length: 25in

Weight: 5 lbs

Folding Metal, Rubber Loops

**JUSTIN: **This was what the SOE used if they needed a long range, silent weapon. It was reliable, and small.

**NARRATOR: **To test the Mauser, Kyle will have to hit 3 targets at 100 yds.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Kyle shots at the 1st target, hitting it in the chest. He bolted the rifle and shot it again in the chest. He then took aim at the 2nd target, but missed. He re-aimed, and hit it in the head. He aimed at the last target, shooting it in the gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot is a kill. It goes right through the heart. The 2nd shot is also a kill, him in the right lung, killing him. This 2nd target you shot right in the mouth, killing him instantly. The final target you hit in the stomach. This would go right through the aorta, and he would bleed to death.

**NARRATOR: **Kyle killed all 3 targets, 4 out of 5 hit, in 22 seconds.

Now to test the crossbow, Colin will have to kill 3 targets, 1 of which is made from ballistics gel, from 25 yards away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Colin aims and shoots for the gel torso, hitting it in the chest. He then begins the cumbersome reload of the weapon. When he finishes, he aims at the target to the right, hitting it in the eye. After 1 more reload, he fires and hit the last target in the neck.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st bolt goes through the sternum, and into the aorta. This is a kill. The 2nd shot goes right into the brain, also a kill. This last shot actually severs the spinal column, instantly killing him.

**NARRATOR: **Colin killed all 3 targets, but in 44 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **The obvious edge goes to the Mauser. It has a longer range, faster reload, and more power.

**DR. DORIAN: **Though that is true, I think that the crossbow has an advantage in that in a battle, no one will hear the shot, giving you stealth and time to reload.

**GIEGER: **Geoff is right. The mauser is by far the better weapon. Edge, Mauser.

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Mauser Kar 98.

**EDGE: GESTAPO**

**NARRATOR: **The 2 teams move in with sub machine guns.

The SOE use...

**WELGUN **

Range: 110 yds

Ammo: 9x19mm

Mag: 32 rounds

500 RPM

**JUSTIN: **This was an experimental SMG. It was small, and had a unique folding stock over the gun, instead of to the side.

**NARRATOR: **The Gestapo strike back with the Sturmgewehr 44.

**STG 44**

Range: 660 yds

Ammo: 7.92x 33mm

Mag: 30 rounds

600 RPM

**MICHEL: **This is not an SMG. This was actually the 1st assault rifle. It combines the long range of a rife, and the speed of firing of an SMG.

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 warriors will go through a simulated battle ground. There are 2 targets behind a sandbag barrier, and then 3 in 2 buildings. 1 in each window, 1 moving in between the 2. They will be shooting from 25 yards.

First up is Kyle with the Welgun.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Justin takes aim at the 2 targets behind the sandbags, spaying the 1st in the chest and head. He then takes aim at the next target, centering his fire into the chest, blowing a cavity in the chest. He then takes aim at the moving target, and empties his magazine into it. Then he reloads, and takes aim at the last 2 targets, spraying their chests.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st dummies you hit in basically every vital area in the upper body. This is a kill. The 2nd guy, you blew his chest out, he's dead. The moving target is only wounded. The shots only hit his gut, and with this being such a small caliber, he would probably live. The other 2 are dead, shots to the heart and brain

**NARRATOR: **Justin killed 4 out of 5 of the targets in 46 seconds.

Up next is Kyle with the STG 44.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Kyle takes aim at the 1st target and shoots a few rounds into the chest, blasting it off. He shoots at the 2nd target's head, then moves on to the moving target, spraying it's chest. He then switches to semi-auto and hits each of the last targets 3 times, once in the head, twice in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st 2 targets are obviously dead. The moving one you hit in the heart, killing him. The last 2 you killed, each one time in the brain, 2 times in each of the hearts.

**KYLE: **That is why the Gestapo used the STG. The bullet is big, so you need less shots.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **I think the STG 44 gets the edge. It shoots faster, harder, and it's more accurate.

**DR. DORIAN: **I agree. Edge: Gestapo.

**NARRATOR: **For medium ranged weapons, the Gestapo gets the edge with the STG 44.

**EDGE: GESTAPO**

**NARRATOR: **Now the 2 warriors will get into close range with their pistols.

For pistols, the SOE used the Webley & Scott 1907.

**WEBLEY & SCOTT 1907**

Range: 25 yds

Ammo: .25 ACP

Mag: 6 rounds

751 FPS

**JUSTIN: **This was used as a suppressed pistol. It was a small caliber, and was meant for close range.

**NARRATOR: **The Gestapo uses...

**LUGER P08**

Range: 55 yds

Ammo: 7.65x 21mm

Mag: 8 rounds

1148 FPS

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 pistols, the 2 teams will have to go through a 2-room kill house. 1 dummy in in the 1st room, and 2 in the 2nd room. Who ever has the most targets hit with the smallest amount of time wins.

Up first is Colin with the Webley & Scott 1907.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, SHOOT EM' UP!

Colin goes into the 1st room and shoots the 1st dummy 2 times in the head.

He then breaks into the 2nd room and shoots the 2 dummies each 2 times in the head.

**DR. DORIAN: **These 1st 2 shots to the head are kills. The cool thing about low caliber bullets is that they're so light, the bounce around inside the skull, tearing up the brain. The same thing with these 2 guys. Hollowed out skulls.

**NARRATOR: **Now Kyle will go with the luger.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Kyle shoots the 1st target 3 times in the chest, then moves on to the 2nd room. The 1st target he shoots twice in the head, but when he aims for the last target, the gun jams. He has to work with the gun for a few seconds, then fires the rest of the magazine into the dummy's head.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st dummy you shot is dead, with shots to the heart and aorta branch, killing him. The 2nd target you shot right through the brain, killing him. The last guy, you kind of blew his head off. He's dead.

**DESMOULIN: **All right guys. Colin, you killed all 3 targets in 11 seconds. Kyle, because of the jam, you killed all 3 targets, but did it in 25 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one is kind of tough. You have the more powerful Luger, but it has a tendency to jam. And the you have the unpredictable Webley & Scott. It's so small, it could hit you in the chest, go right through, and do nothing. Or it can hit a rib, and rip up everything in your chest, making for a slow and painful death. I'm gonna go with the Webley & Scott, cause a shot to the head will kill you, but a misfire won;t do you any good.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. The edge goes to the Webley & Scott 1907.

**NARRATOR: **For pistols, the SOE get the edge, with their Webley & Scott 1907.

**EDGE: SOE**

**NARRATOR: **Now the 2 teams will test their close range weapons.

For the Gestapo, the close range weapon of choice is the fighting knife

**FIGHTING KNIFE**

double-edged blade

1 lb

6in blade

stainless steel

**KYLE: **This weapon had a crank handle, and could be used as a bayonet.

**NARRATOR: **The SOE's weapon of choice is...

**CRUCIFORM BLADE**

Narrow, needle-like blade

1 oz

6 in blade

steel

**JUSTIN: **This was what the SOE fought with. It was usually concealed inside of a pencil, and was made for stabbing through thick clothing.

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 warrior's close range weapons, they will have to inflict as much damage on a ballistics gel torso as possible.

Up 1st is Colin with the Cruciform blade.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Colin stabbed at the dummy's eye, then into the other eye. He then stabs it in between the ribs in virtually every place possible.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st 2 stabs in the eyes went right into the brain and killed him. The stabs in the chest punctured the lungs, heart and aorta, killing him.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Michel with the fighting knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Michel stabs into the dummy's chest, then slashes it's neck. He then stabs it through the top of the head, and then leaves the blade in the dummy's stomach

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st stab goes into the heart, killing this guy. You then severed his jugular veins and curated artery, killing him again. The stab into the top of the head kills him instantly, and the stab in the gut gets him in the aorta.

**NARRATOR: **But the SOE aren't finished yet. Now Colin will show us the fighting tactics of the SOE.

**COLIN: **For the SOE, there is no such thing as a fair fight. You always go for the cheap shots. Pinch, bite, cut, knee, anything. It is better to kill your enemy faster, as it is more humane.

_( Guys go to determine the edge.)_

**GIEGER: **I think that this is a tie. The fighting knife has more capabilities, but the way you fight with the cruciform blade and that it's concealable is a plus.

**DR. DORIAN:** I agree. Tie.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the 2 teams tie.

**EDGE: DRAW**

**NARRATOR: **For the last test, we will test the 2 warrior's special weapons.

The Gestapo's special weapon of choice is the stick grenade.

**STICK GRENADE**

Charge: 6 0z

Weight: 1.3 lbs

Effective Range: 30- 40 yds

Metal club head

**NARRATOR: **The SOE has 2 special weapons

**PEN GUN**

Internal Barrel

Range: 5 yds

Ammo: 6.35mm

Mag: 1 round

**BELT GUN**

Gun: Webley & Scott 1907

Range: 25 yds

Ammo: .25 ACP

Mag: 6 rounds

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 weapons, we have a setting set up. There are 3 targets in a room. 1 gel torso is behind a desk. The other 2 targets are next to each other in the far corner.

Up 1st is Justin with the pen and belt gun combo.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Justin starts sitting across from the 1st dummy. He aims with the pen gun and shoots the gel dummy in the head. He then drops the pen, stands up, and shoots his belt gun, 3 times in each of the last 2 targets.

**DR. DORAIN: **This 1st shot goes into the dummy's nose, and into the brain. This is a kill. The 2nd dummy you hit in the heart, and killed him too. The 3rd dummy, you didn't kill. You hit his stomach, liver, and intestines. If he doesn't get help, he will die, but he can still fight.

**NARRATOR: **Now Kyle will throw a grenade into the same room. The dummies are now outfitted with 34 and 100 G shock patches.

**DESMOULIN:** 3, 2, 1, GO!

Michel pulls the pin, and throws the grenade into the door, then runs for cover behind the ballistics glass shield. The grenade goes off, and sends shrapnel everywhere.

**DR. DORIAN: **All of the 100 G shock patches were tripped, which means all of the dummies were killed. This gel torso was obliterated by the blast, and is basically ripped into pieces. The other 2 are riddled with shrapnel in the chest, neck, and head.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the grenade gets the edge. You have more power.

**DESMOULIN: **No, I say the pen and belt gun get it. You get more chances, and it cant be used against you.

**GIEGER: **I agree with Geoff. Edge: SOE

**NARRATOR: **The edge goes to the SOE with their belt gun and pen gun combination.

**EDGE: SOE**

**NARATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. Who will win the battle of WWII operatives? The secretive SOE, or the ruthless Gestapo?

For Close range, the SOE's Cruciform Blade tied with the Gestapo's Fighting Knife.

For pistols, the SOE's Webley & Scott 1907 shot down the Gestapo's Luger P08.

For mid range, the Gestapo's STG 44 shot up the SOE's Welgun.

For long range, the Gestapo's Mauser Kar 98 out shot the SOE's crossbow.

And for special weapons, the SOE's Pen Gun and Belt Gun combo out did the Gestapo's stick grenade.

Max hits the button and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in an abandoned office building (similar to the CIA vs. KGB map). In the basement, the door to an interrogation room opens, and 5 Gestapo men dressed in black trench-coats and black steel helmets walk in, dragging a wounded SOE commander in green uniform in. They sit him in a chair, chaining his hands to the table.

The next day, 4 SOE delegates walk up to the front of the building. 2 sneak around for the back, and 2 walk into the front door.

**SOE: 5 GESTAPO: 5**

Meanwhile, the Gestapo men split up. The commander goes to the roof to enjoy some coffee, 1 sits in the main office, to sign the release papers, 2 roam the hallway, and 1 guards the prisoner. The 2 SOE agents walk through the front door, and 1 Gestapo man escorts then to the main office to sign the release papers. The Gestapo man shuts the door behind them. The Gestapo delegate shows the 2 the release forms, and the SOE agent pulls out his pen. When he signs the paper, he takes aim, and fires his pen gun into the Gestapo man's face, killing him.

**SOE: 5 GESTAPO: 4**

The Gestapo guard outside hears the shot, and opens the door. The 2nd SOE agent sees him and pull out his welgun from his briefcase, but gets shot by the Gestapo.

**SOE: 4 GESTAPO: 4**

The other SOE agent pulls out his 1907, and shoots the Gestapo man. But the bullets only wound him. The Gestapo man throws a stick grenade into the room and closes the door. The grenade goes off, killing the SOE agent.

**SOE: 3 GESTAPO: 4**

The Gestapo man limps off to join his comrade.

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, the SOE leader realizes that he still has his belt gun. He stands up, and shoots the belt gun into the Gestapo guard's chest.

**SOE: 3 GESTAPO: 3**

The leader grabs the dead body, and frees himself form the chains. He then goes into the next room, and grabs his Webley. He then heads up to the 1st floor.

Meanwhile, the 2 SOE agents that snuck in the back open the back door, and see a Gestapo agent down the hall. Deciding to go stealthy, one SOE agent throws his pistol the other way down the hall. The Gestapo man hears it, and goes toward the sound. The SOE agent opens the door and shoots the Gestapo agent with his crossbow.

**SOE: 3 GESTAPO: 2**

The 2 then walk in to liberate their commander. After a few minutes, the Gestapo man sees the 2 SOE agents, and sprays the 2, killing the one with the crossbow.

**SOE: 2 GESTAPO: 2**

The agent with the welgun then opens fire, and injures the Gestapo man further, but the Gestapo man shoots him in the shoulder. The SOE agent then sits up and shoots the Gestapo man in the leg. He then hobbles off. The Gestapo commander hears the gunfire, and head down the stairs, Mauser in hand. He sees his injured comrade down the hall, and sees the SOE agent sneaking up behind him, knife in hand. The Gestapo commander barks a warning to his comrade, and he pulls out his fighting knife just in time to perry the SOE man's strike. The SOE man then begins to fight dirty. He spits into the Gestapo man's face, then punches at his bullet wounds. The Gestapo commander tries to help his friend, firing shots at the SOE man, but never gets a clear shot. Then the Gestapo leader sees the other SOE agent trying to seek up on his comrade, but fires a shot, scaring him off. Finally, the SOE agent scores a hit, stabbing the Gestapo agent in the back of the neck. He then grabs the rim of his helmet, and stabs him in the eye. The Gestapo man screams and writhes in pain, then stops.

**SOE: 2 GESTAPO: 1**

The SOE agent stands up, but the Gestapo commander shots him in the head.

**SOE: 1 GESTAPO: 1**

Out of ammo, the Gestapo commander drops his mauser and pulls out his luger, heading off to find the last SOE agent.

The 2 leaders see each other from down the hall, and each fire 6 shots. The SOE leader hits his opponent in the stomach 2 times, but does no serious damage. The Gestapo leader hit the SOE leader 2 times, once in the arm, once in the leg. The SOE commander, on the ground, desperately tries to reload his weapon, but the Gestapo commander shots his hand, causing him to drop the gun. The Gestapo leader walks up to the SOE leader, and points his luger to his head...

Click... Click... Click

The Gestapo commander, horrified at his gun's jam, stares down into the barrel of a Webley & Scott 1907. The SOE commander empties his clip into the Gestapo commander's face, shooting him dead.

**WINNER: **SOE

**SOE: **514

Welgun: 143

Webley & Scott 1907: 113

Crossbow: 99

Belt Gun: 95

Cruciform Blade: 61

Pen Gun: 3

**GESTAPO: **486

STG 44: 203

Mauser Kar 98: 166

Stick Grenade: 47

Luger P08: 49

Fighting Knife: 21

**NARRATOR: **In the battle of WWII operatives, the SOE barley came out on top, with only a 28 kill difference.

**DR. DORIAN: **In the end, I think that the SOE's training was the key factor. That and that the SOE were solid on many levels, having 3 100+ kill weapons, were as the Gestapo only had 2 above 50.

We see the SOE commander on a stretcher, surrounded by comrades in-front of the building. He then sits up, and salutes the new UK flag flying over the building.

**NEXT WEEK ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR: The Fearsome Spanish Tercio, the Green Berets of the Spanish Army, take on the British Dragoons, the best calvary unit the world has ever seen.**


	4. Spanish Tercio vs British Dragoon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

Before I start the episode, I want to say that I will be implementing a new mechanic into the simulations. If a battle is ancient, it will be 5 on 5 UNLESS it's 2 specific people (Ex. Charlemagne and Constantine). If it is simply a type of warrior, it will be 5 on 5.

**NARRATOR: **The Spanish Tercio. The elite warriors of renaissance Spain, who destroyed Spain's enemies.

_( Spanish Tercio battalion attacking enemy battalion. Tercio stabbing enemy with his sword) _

The British Dragoons. The heavy calvary unit of Britain in the 18th century, who became the best calvary unit in the world.

_( British Dragoons charging down a hill, shooting enemies from horseback, and slashing with sabers)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the greatest early gunpowder warriors in all of history.

**SPAINISH TERCIO:**

1536 - 1704

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 135 lbs

Armor: Steel Cuirass and helmet

**BRITISH DRAGOON:**

1661 – 1969

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 150 lbs

Armor: None

**DESMOULIN: **This battle is between 2 of the most elite early gunpowder warriors ever. Obviously, we are testing the earliest dragoons, so that the match is more even. But 1 is a calvary unit, and 1 is a infantry unit. 1 has armor, and 1 doesn't. 1 has flintlock guns, and one has matchlock. This is gonna be a close one.

**NARRATOR: **Representing the Spanish Tercio are Victor Gonzalez and Steven Ropera. And representing the British Dragoons are Ronald Sharper and Hunter Brimington.

1st, we will test the 2 warrior's swords.

For the Spanish Tercio, the sword of choice is the Espada Ropera.

**ESPADA ROPERA**

Blade length: 35.5 inches

Weight: 2.75 lbs

Double - Edged

Spanish Steel Blade

**VICTOR: **This was a stabbing sword, but was still very effective at slashing. The Tercio did not often use swords, and were reserved for high ranking commanders.

**HUNTER: **Well, that is too long, and un-maneuverable. This (He holds up a saber) is far superior.

**NARRATOR: **The dragoon's strike back with...

**1796 LIGHT CALVARY SABER**

Length: 38 in

Weight: 2.14 lbs

Single - Edged

Steel

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, They will slash once at a pig, and stab once.

Up first is Stephen with the Espada Ropera.

There is no spray-paint on the pig, as the Dragoons wore no armor.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Stephen Slashes at the pig, cutting it in half. He then stabs the pig in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your slash cuts through the lungs, aorta, and spinal cord. The slash is a kill. The Stab goes into the heart, killing it instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Hunter with the Saber.

The pig has a strip on the lower stomach, and a dot in the neck.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Hunter slashes at the spray-painted part, cutting deep into the pig. He then stabs at the dot.

**DR. DORIAN: **This slash is lethal. It severs the aorta and digestive tract. This is a kill. The stab is also a kill. It severs the windpipe, curated, and jugular vein.

**NARRATOR: **Now, the saber will be tested from horseback. Hunter will need to kill a ballistics gel torso dressed in Tercio armor from horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Hunter's horse gallops toward the dummy, and he slashes at the dummy's head, cutting it in half.

**DR. DORIAN: **This is obviously a kill shot. It cuts the brain in half, killing him instantly.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think that the Espada Ropera gets the edge. It does more damage, it's better at stabbing, and it's better for sword-on-sword combat.

**DESMOULIN: **I disagree. The saber is better equipped. It works better for the dragoon then the Ropera does for the tercio. Edge: Dragoon.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the British Dragoon gets the edge with the calvary saber.

**EDGE: BRITISH DRAGOON  
><strong>

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the mid-range weapons of these 2 warriors.

For the Tercios, the mid range weapon of choice is the pike.

**PIKE**

Mid – Range

12 feet

8 lbs

Wood and steel

**NARRATOR: **And the Dragoon's mid range weapon of choice is the lance

**LANCE**

Mid – Range

Length: 8 feet

Weight: 6 lbs

Wood, Steel

**NARRATOR: **To test the pike, Victor will have to attack a ballistics gel torso on horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

The horse starts to go down the ramp, picking up speed. Victor stabs out and hits the dummy right in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab goes into the aorta and spinal cord, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Now, Ronald will try to kill a pig from horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Hunter spurred the horse. When he got close to the pig, he stabbed the pig through the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab goes right through the heart, killing him instantly.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the lance gets the edge. It's more versatile and mobile, plus you have more force behind the blow.

**DESMOULIN: **I think the pike gets the edge. You have a bigger chance of hitting your target, plus in formation, it's devastating.

**GIEGER: **I'm going with doc on this one. Edge: Lance

**NARRATOR: **For mid-range, the British Dragoons get the edge with their lance.

**EDGE: BRITISH DRAGOON**

**NARRATOR: **Now we will test the long range capabilities of the 2 warriors.

The British Dragoons strike with the Elliot Pattern Carbine.

**ELLIOT PATTERN CARBINE**

Length: 33 inches

Weight: 5 lbs

Caliber: .69

883 FPS

**HUNTER:** The Dragoons used carbines because, since your on horseback, you need a short gun. It's powerful, and gets the job done.

**NARRATOR:** The Tercios' gun of choice is...

**ARQUEBUS**

Length: 44 inches

Weight: 9 lbs

Caliber: .69 - .80

Muzzle Velocity: 1,351 FPS

**NARRATOR:** To test the Elliot Pattern rifle, Ronald will need to shoot a ballistics gel torso while riding on horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Ronald spurs the horse. Holding the gun with 1 hand, he aims and fires at the torso, hitting it in the face.

**DR. DORAIN: **this definitely a kill. The bullet basically imploded his face, and went through the brain, an instant kill.

**NARRATOR:** Now to test the 2 guns, the 2 teams will have to shot 5 targets, 2 of which are moving, and 1 is in Tercio armor. The team with the most kills and shortest time wins.

Up first is Ronald and Hunter with the Elliot Pattern Rifle.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Ronald and Hunter start to load their rifles. Hunter finally finishes after 33 seconds, and fires at one of the targets, hitting it in the chest. Ronald then also finishes loading, and fires at the 2nd target, hitting it in the head. After about 40 more seconds, the 2 fire in unison, Hunter hits, but Ronald misses his target. The 2 finally finish reloading, and fire in unison again, this time both hitting their targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st shot goes right into the aorta, killing the 1st target. The 2nd target you shot in the head, he's dead too. The 1st moving target you hight in the right chest. This isn't an instant kill, but will die if he doesn't get help, he will die. The 2nd moving target you hit in the gut. This is a slow, painful death. The last target in armor, your bullet went right through the cuirass, hitting the heart.

**NARRATOR:** Up next is Victor and Steven with the Arquebus.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

The 2 spaniards start reloading their rifles. After about 25 seconds, the 2 finish and fire, each hitting a target. They then begin to reload, but Victor finishes 1st, and fires at the moving target, hitting it. Then Steven finishes, and fires, hitting the 2nd moving target. Finally, Victor finishes reloading the last shot, and fires into the last dummy.

**DR. DORIAN: **You can see the difference between the power of the 2 guns. This 1st shot tears a big hole in this guy's chest, killing him. The 2 moving targets you hit both in the heart, killing both. This one here is a stomach shot, and kills. The last shot to the head basically blows the head off, killing him.

**DESMOULIN: **Alright, hears the stats. Hunter and Ronald, you shot 6 shots, 5 hits, and 4 kills, with a total time of 2 minutes, 20 seconds. Victor and Steven, you shot 5 shots, 5 kills, and with a total time of 1 minute, 47 seconds. The carbine's average reload time was 36.8 seconds. The Aquebus's average reload time was 27.3 seconds.

_( Guys go the determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **I give my edge to the Aquebus. It's more powerful, more accurate, and as a quicker reload.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. Edge, Aquebus.

**NARRATOR:** For long range, the Tercio's Aquebus gets the edge.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIO**

**NARRATOR: **Now for the final test, the 2 warriors will test their special weapons.

For the Dragoons, the special weapon of choice is...

**FLINTLOCK PISTOL**

Long Range

20 inches

2.5 lbs

.69

And the Tercios strike back with the crossbow.

**CROSSBOW**

Long Range

Bow Span: 3 feet

9 lbs

Wood Frame, steel bow

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, they will have to hit 3 targets, 1 of which is a ballistics gel torso.

Up 1st is the Tercio wit the Crossbow.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Victor pulls back the crossbow string, and fires a bolt into the 1st target. After about 30 seconds, he aims and hit the ballistics gel torso in the forehead. The last shot hit the last target in the neck.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot goes into the aorta, killing him. The 2nd shot goes into the brain. This is also a kill. The last shot hits the curated, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Now Ronald will do the same course with the flintlock pistol, except 1 of the targets has tercio armor, and a PSI sensor.

Desmoulin shows Ronald were to aim, so the PSI monitor can pick it up.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Ronald loads the pistol, and fires at the 1st target. He reloads, and fires at the gel torso's neck. The last shot at the armored dummy does not penetrate the armor, but leaves a cone-shaped dent.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot in the heart is an instant kill. The 2nd shot is into the neck, severing the spinal cord, and instant kill. This last shot, the armor stopped the bullet. The force it generated was not even enough to break a bone.

**DESMOULIN: **Ronald, you killed 2 out of 3 of the targets, and had an average reload time of 31 seconds. Victor, you killed 3 out of 3 of the targets and had a reload time of 26 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

I think the edge goes to the crossbow. It was faster, and killed more targets. Edge: Crossbow.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to the Tercios with the crossbow.

**EDGE: SPANISH TERCIOS**

****NARRATOR: ****Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure the victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win the battle of the early gunpowder warriors? The Spanish Tercio, or the British Dragoon.

For close range, the Dragoon's Calvary Saber hacked the Tercio's Espada Ropera.

For long range, the Tercio's aquebus shot down the Dragoon's carbine.

For mid range, the Dragoon's lance out did the Tercio's pike.

For special weapons, the Tercio's crossbow destroyed the Dragoon's pistol.

It's time to find out which warrior is truly the deadliest.

Max hits the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in a field with a hill, with a few trees ( Similar to the George Washington vs. Napoleon Bonaparte battle. A the bottom of the hill is the Spainish Tercio camp. The Tercio hear sounds, and look to the top of the hill, were 5 dragoons have appeared on horseback.

**TERCIO: 5 DRAGOONS: 5**

The 2 squads stare each other down, then the dragoon leader signals, and his 2 lance men charge down the hill. Reacting quickly, the tercio leader tells his 2 aquebus men to shot the lancers. They fire. One shot hits the dragoon in the chest, killing him.

**TERCIO: 5 DRAGOONS: 4**

The other shot aquebuser that missed desperately tries to reload his aquebus, but he is too late, as the lancer runs him through with the lance.

**TERCIO: 4 DRAGOONS: 4**

The other 3 dragoons then charge down the hill.

The leader tercio and one of his comrades grabs pikes and prepare to kill the lancer dragoon. The lancer then takes out his pistol, and shoots the tercio with the pike, but the bullet does not penetrate the armor. But the lancer still gets stabbed by the tercio commander in the chest, dying.

**TERCIO: 4 DRAGOONS: 3**

The tercio commander then ducks into his tent.

Meanwhile, the dragoon squadron has just reached the bottom of the hill. The commander raises his carbine and shoots a tercio with a crossbow in the chest.

**TERCIO: 3 DRAGOONS: 3**

One of the other tercios comes out of a tent and shoots one of the dragoons in chest with a crossbow.

**TERCIO: 3 DRAGOONS: 2**

The tercio made a mistake revealing himself, as the 2nd in command dragoon rides up to him and shoots him in the face with his pistol.

**TERCIO: 2 DRAGOONS: 2**

The 2nd in command tercio, recovered from the pistol shot to the chest, picks up a pike and charges at the 2nd in command dragoon. But he is not fast enough, as the dragoon commander rides by and decapitates him with his saber.

**TERCIO: 1 DRAGOONS: 2**

The 2 dragoons look around, puzzled, as they cannot find the tercio commander. Suddenly, the commander pops out of his tent, aquebus in hand, and fires at the dragoon 2nd in command, hitting him in the chest.

**TERCIO: 1 DRAGOONS: 1**

The tercio commander then grabs a pike as the dragoon charges at him. But he does not get it up in time, and only succeeds in knocking the dragoon off of his horse. The 2 then draw their swords, and stare each other down. The dragoon makes the 1st move, slashing at the tercio. He then perrys. The 2 keep slashing and blocking for a few more strikes. Then the tercio does a 2 handed downward blow. The dragoon goes to block but because the blow was so powerful, it knocked the sword out of his hand. Then, before the dragoon commander can react, the tercio slashes, cutting the dragoon in half. The tercio commander looks at the dragoon, and then raises his sword in the air and shouts "A vive de largo el rey!"( Long live the king!)

**TERCIO: 1 DRAGOONS: 0  
><strong>

**WINNER: **Spanish Tercio

**SPANISH TERCIO: **576

ARQUEBUS: 187

PIKE: 153

ESPADA ROPERA: 147

CROSSBOW: 89

**BRITISH DRAGOON: **424

CARBINE: 145

FLINTLOCK PISTOL: 134

LANCE: 91

1796 LIGHT CALVARY SABER: 54

**NARRATOR: **In this battle, the Spanish Tercio came out on top, with only 1 sub 100 weapon.

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the key factor was the tercio's armor. Only 1 of the dragoon's weapons could pierce it, and being that the enemy isn't gonna stand around and let you reload, the weapon was not as useful as it should have been.

**THE END.**

**NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR: IT'S A BATTLE OF ANCIENT TIMES, AS TIGLATH – PILESER III TAKES ON RAMESSES THE GREAT.**


	5. Tiglath-Pileser III vs Ramesses II

_Disclaimer: I do not own deadliest warrior_

**NARRATOR: **Tiglath–Pileser III. Iron-age king, whoconquered all of the middle east and Assyrian Empire.

_( TP3 leading an army on a chariot, charging a walled in city. TG3 inside the city with army, slaughtering the enemy soldiers)_

Ramesses II. The greatest egyptian warrior of all time. Destroying his adversaries for decades.

_( Ramasses with army , attacking enemies, Kepesh in hand)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the best ancient warriors of all time.

**RAMESSES II:**

Circa 1353 BC

Age: 50

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 170 lbs

Armor: Wood and Leather Shield

**TIGLATH-PILESER III:**

Circa 733 BC

Age: 33

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 155 lbs

Armor: Iron Shield

**DR. DORIAN: **These were 2 of the best leaders in the ancient times. However, there are many differences. TG3 is 33 years old, 17 years younger then Ramesses. Ramesses II, also known as Ramesses the Great, lived to be 90 years old, which was an incredible feat at that time, which means he was in very good health. TG3 has iron weapons, but Ramesses had bronze. Also, both of these warriors fought from chariot. This will be interesting.

**NARRATOR: **Representing Tiglath-Pileser III are Rashid Mcabra and Jonah Raamer. And representing Ramesses II are Jonathan Hill, and Jamaal Jarvis.

Now, we will test the long range capabilities of these 2 warriors.

For Ramesses, the long range killer is the Egyptian Composite Bow.

**EGYPTIAN COMPOSITE BOW**

Range: 550 yds

Bow: 4 feet

Arrow: 3 feet

Wood, sinew, and flint

**JAMAAL: **This was used from chariot, like many Egyptian weapons. There was always 2 people in the chariot, a driver and an archer.

**NARRATOR: **And Tiglath's long range weapon of choice is...

**SLING**

Range: 600 yds

2 feet

Under 1 lb

Leather, Natural Fibers

**RASHID: **This weapon was effective out to a quarter mile, and thew circular stones and inch in diameter.

**NARRATOR: **To test the bow, Jamaal will have to hit 6 targets from a chariot, 2 moving, 1 gel torso. He will get to pass by 3 times.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Johnathan starts the chariot, and Jamaal takes aim with the 1st arrow, shooting the 1st target in the chest. He quickly re-knocks his bow, and fires at the gel torso, but only hits it in the side.

The team resets and goes again, this time Jamaal takes out the 1st moving target, and hits the gel torso in the stomach.

After the last reset, they go again, slower this time. Jamaal aims, and hits the other moving target in the side, then fires at another target.

**DR. DORIAN: **Lets look at the gel target. Your fist shot was just a flesh wound, but your 2nd shot hits right were the aorta branches into the femoral arteries. This is a kill. The 1st target you hit in the lung. For the most part he's safe, but if he pulls it out, the outside air will contaminate him and he will die quickly. The 1st moving target you hit in the neck, instantly killing him. The 2nd moving target, you hit in the kidney. This is also a kill. This last target you hit in the gut. He can still fight, but this will be trouble if he doesn't get help.

**NARRATOR: **Jamaal hit 5 out of 6 of the targets, killing 4.

Now, we will test the sling. 1St, to test the long range capability, Jonah will have to hit targets at 100, 110, and 125 yards.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah puts a stone in the sling, spins it around, and releases. The stone hits the 1st 100 yard target. He then aims for the 110 yard target, but misses. He goes for it again, and hits it. He aims for the last 125 yard target, but misses twice before hitting it.

**DESMOULIN: **Your rock was going fast enough to kill all 3 of the targets. It was just a matter of placement.

**NARRATOR: **Now, to demonstrate the killing force of the sling, he will throw at a ballistics gel torso 25 yards away, while shooting it through a chronometer.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah slings the target in the face.

**DR. DORIAN: **This is devastating. This goes into the brain, and kills instantly. The force you produced was enough to go through any other part of the body. If you hit him in the chest, the stone would come out the other end.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **My edge goes to the bow. The damage seems less impressive, but it is more accurate, and has more penetration.

**DR. DORIAN: **I agree. Edge: Bow

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the Egyptian Composite Bow gets the edge.

**EDGE: RAMESSES II**

**NARRATOR: **Now the teams will test their mid range weapons.

For Tiglath-Pileser III, the mid range weapon of choice is the lance.

**LANCE**

Mid-Range

7 feet

6 lbs

wood and iron

**RASHID: **This was an assyrian charioteer's main weapon. You got a lot of power, it's maneuverable, and it was made out of a superior metal.

**JONATHAN: **Well, that's impressive if you've got the jump on someone, but it's very easy to break and you get one shot.

**NARRATOR: **Ramesses's mid range weapon was the axe

**AXE**

Mid-Range

30 inches

4 lbs

Wood and Bronze

**JONATHAN: **This weapon could be used for slashing or throwing. It's unique in design in that it has a semi-circle blade with 2 holes, sort of like the letter "B".

**NARRATOR: **To test the axe, Jonathan will try to inflict as much damage as possible on a ballistics gel torso. There is a speedometer strapped to Jonathan's wrist.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonathan slashes at the dummy's neck, cutting in deep. He then strikes the same place 2 more times, decapitating it. He then slashes downward into its neck, imbedding itself deep into the torso.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your neck strikes cut through the jugular, curated, and vertebrae, instantly killing. Your last strike into the top of the chest goes deep enough to cut the aorta stem, killing him instantly.

**DESMOULIN: **Jonathan, your swing was 28 mph.

**NARRATOR: **Now, to test the long range capabilities of the axe, Jonathan will have to hit 3 targets 15 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonathan garbs the 1st axe and throws it at the middle target. He then throws 2 more axes, 1 in each of the targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st dummy you hit in the face. This is a kill. The 2nd dummy you hit right in the aorta, also an instant kill. The last dummy you hit in the gut. This will puncture the stomach, but he can fight a little bit before dying.

**NARRATOR: **Now to test the lance, Rashid will have to stab 3 targets from chariot. 2 are full-sized black foam, and 1 is a ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah starts the chariot, and Rashid prepare to stab the 1st target. He gets in range, and stabs it in the heart. The 2nd target, he stabs in the face. When he gets to the gel target, he stabs right through the sternum.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st shot goes right through the heart, killing him. The 2nd shot actually severs the spinal cord. The last shot hits the aorta, also a kill.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **My edge goes to the lance. It has a longer range, and goes deeper, doing more damage.

**DR. DORIAN: **I don't know Geoffrey, I think the axe gets the edge. You have more versatility, being effective in both short and mid range.

**GIEGER: **It's called mid range for a reason, and the lance takes the cake in my mind. Edge: TP3

**NARRATOR: **For mid range weapons, the edge goes to Tiglath-Pileser III with the lance.

**EDGE: TIGLATH-PILESER III**

**NARRATOR: **Now the 2 teams will test their special weapons

For Ramesses II, the special weapon of choice is the stone mace.

**EGYPTIAN MACE**

Mid-Range

2.5 feet

4 lbs

wood and stone

**JONATHAN: **This was a unique kind of mace. It was more like a club, with a circular stone head and wooden shaft.

**NARRATOR: **TP3's special weapon is...

**DAGGER**

Short-Range

10-15 inches

1.5 lbs

Iron double-edged blade

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 weapons, each weapon will get 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible to a ballistics gel torso.

Up 1st is Jonah with the knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jonah slashes at the dummy's neck a few times. Then he stabs it a few times in the chest. He then slashes at the gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **The slashes to the neck cut the curated and jugular veins. These are kills. The stabs to the chest hit the heart and lungs, also kills. The slashes to the gut are not fatal. They do not cut deep enough to hit any major organs or arteries.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Jamaal with the mace.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jamaal swings at the dummies head, shattering the skull, and causing the head to turn red. He does several more times, and creates a big hole in the head. He then swings at the neck and ribs.

**DR. DORIAN: **You basically annihilated the skull, destroying the brain. The neck shots broke the neck, instantly killing him. The rib shots did not do much other then brake his ribs.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **I give my edge to the knife. It's faster, and will leave a mark even of you don't get a direct hit.

**DR. DORIAN: **Hands down it goes to the mace. It does far more damage, and has a longer range.

**GIEGER: **I agree with the doc. Edge: Mace.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to Ramesses II for the stone mace.

**EDGE: RAMESSES II**

**NARRATOR: **For this last test, we will test the 2 warrior's swords.

Tiglath-Pileser III's sword of choice is...

**SAPARA**

Length: 30 inches

Weight: 2 lbs

Single-Edged curves blade

Iron

And Ramesses II's short range killer is the Khopesh

**KHOPESH**

Length: 35 inches

Weight: 3 lbs

Single-Edged curved blade

Bronze

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 swords, the 2 warriors will have to kill 4 sides of beef. 3 slashes, 1 stab. The designated slash and stab points are spray-painted onto the sides of beef. The person who can complete the challenge the fastest wins.

Up 1st is Rashid with the sapara.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Rashid slashes at the 1st target, and his blade goes in about 6 inches. He then moves over to the next beef, and slashes in about the same amount. He does the same thing with the last slash. When he stabs the last side of beef,the blade goes all the way through, about half the blade comes out the other end.

**DR. DORIAN: **All of these slashes are lethal. If this were the shoulder, you would go in deep enough to sever the aorta stem and heart. The stab could go all the way through a human.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Jamaal with the khopesh.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jamaal slashes into the 1st side of beef, but only penetrates about 3 inches. On the 2nd slash, the blade goes in too deep, and actually gets stuck. He spends a few seconds trying to get it out. He then progresses to the 3rd target, and sinks in his blade about 5 inches. When he goes to stab the last side of beef, the blade only barley comes out the other end.

**DR. DORIAN: **The slashes aren't very deep, and only the 2nd one could do any damage through the shoulder. The stab goes deep enough to punter major arteries.

**DESMOULIN: **Rashid, you got 4 kills in 8 seconds. Jamaal, you got 2 kills in 14 seconds.

_(Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one is obvious. The sapara is faster, sharper, and lighter then the khopesh.

**DESMOULIN: **Edge, Sapara.

**NARRATOR: **For short range weapons, the TP3's sapara gets the edge.

**EDGE: TIGLATH-PILESER III**

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of emperors? Charlemagne, or Constantine the Great?

For short range weapons, Tiglath-pileser III's sapara cut up Ramesses II's khopesh.

For mid range weapons, TG3's lance out did Ramesses's axe.

For long range, Ramesses's composite bow out shot TG3's sling.

For special weapons, Ramesses II's stone mace smashed Tiglath-Pileser III's dagger.

Max hits the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle begins in the middle of the desert. In the desert is a walled in city. The gates open up, and Ramesses II rides out on a chariot with his charioteer. The gates close behind him, and he rides rides out about 300 yards, then signals for his charioteer to stop, as he looks on in the distance. On top of a sand dune, he sees Tiglath-Pileser III in a chariot with his charioteer, staring back down at him. Tiglath signals, and he charges down the dune toward Ramesses. Ramesses calmly draws back his bow, and fires, but the Assyrian sees this, and puts up his shield. Tiglath then retaliates by using his sling, and fires at Ramesses, but hits the chariot, making a hole in it. Getting close Ramesses fires off another shot, but misses. Tiglath-Pileser III then pulls out his lance. As he comes closer, Ramesses shouts a warning to his charioteer, but he does not react in time. The lance goes right through his chest, killing him. Ramesses II then starts his horse, and rides off a little bit to recover. He then turns to see Tiglath charging at him, and quickly draws his bow, and shots the charioteer, hitting him in the eye, killing him. The assyrian then quickly recovers and grabs the reins and turns his horse around. He looks back just in the to see an arrow coming toward him, and ducks, just as the arrow whistles past his head and into the chariot wall. Tiglath then sees that Ramesses is charging him, and he pulls out him sling. He releases, and fires his rock into the horse's eye, instantly killing it. This was fortunate timing for the Assyrian, and right when he hit the horse is when Ramesses fired his arrow. When the horse stopped, the chariot pole-vaulted over the dead horse, and caused Ramesses to miss his shot. Tiglath looks on as the chariot flips over and makes a loud crack when it lands. Ramesses, still in the chariot, opens his eyes and realizes that he's unharmed. He then quickly grabs for his bow, but realizes it broke in the crash. He then pulls his axe and mace from the wreckage. He then looks up to see Tiglath walking toward him, dagger. Ramesses waits for the Assyrian to get within range, then throws his axe. Tiglath quickly ducks, but the axe grazes his back. The Egyptian then pulls out his mace, and charges at Tiglath. But he is ready. When Ramesses swings, Tiglath ducks, and cuts the back of Ramesess's ankle. Ramesses falls and Tiglath goes in for the kill, but Ramesses blocks the dagger with his mace. He then gets up. When Tiglath tries to go in with the dagger again, Ramesses swings and breaks the dagger blade. Tiglath then draws his sapara, and slashes at Ramesses. He dodges the strike, and swings the mace, but the Assyrian slashes, and cuts the mace in half. Ramesses then draws his Khopesh, and the 2 leaders stare each other down, each knowing the battle has to end now. The 2 start slashing and blocking, when Ramesses slashes and connects with Tiglath's side. Tiglath backs up, and waits for Ramesses to strike. Ramesses, seeing as the slashing tactic wasn't effective, decided to stab. But the Assyrian was waiting for this. He sidesteps, and hacks down at the sword. The blow temporarily puts Ramesses off balance, but thats all the time Tiglath needs. Without hesitation, Tiglath-Pileser III stabs the Egyptian in the heart, killing him instantly. Tiglath looks down at his vanquished foe, and shouts into the air, and an Assyrian army comes up over the sand dune and charges at the fortified city.

**WINNER: **Tiglath-Pileser III

**TIGLATH-PILESER III: **593

Sapara: 185

Lance: 164

Sling: 147

Dagger: 97

**RAMESSES II: **407

Khopesh: 147

Bow: 123

Mace: 84

Axe: 53

**NARRATOR: **In this ancient match-up, Tiglath-Pileser III came out on top, with his sapara, lance, and sling dominating the fight.

**DESMOULIN: **I think the deciding factor was physique and training. Ramesses was 50 years old, and was more a strategist then a warrior. On the other hand, TP3 was younger and was trained in fighting. Also the lighter and sharper iron played a role.

TP3 rides into the city gates on his chariot, smiling, as he watches his army pillage and kill the city.

**THE END.**

**NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR, THE POLISH WINGED HUSSARS, WHO SAVED EUROPE FROM ASIAN RULE, GOES UP AGAINST THE HUNNIC WARRIOR, ONE OF THE GREATEST ARCHERS OF ALL TIME.**


	6. Hunnic Warrior vs Polish Winged Hussar

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR: **The Polish Winged Hussars. The European calvary unit that saved Europe from turkish and tartar rule.

_( Winged Hussars charging the turkish army, their feathers making a loud, gunshot like roar, and hussars stabbing the turks from horseback)_

The Hunnic Warrior. Followers of Attila the Hun, who ravaged Europe, after the fall of the Roman Empire.

_( Huns pillaging a village from horseback, shooting people with bows, slashing with swords and axes)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the greatest calvary fighters of all time.

**POLISH WINGED HUSSARS:**

Circa 1600s

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 165 lbs

Armor: Lobster Helmet, Steel Plated Cuirass

**HUNNIC WARRIOR:**

Circa 430 A.D.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 145 lbs

Armor: Leather Lamellar and

Wooden Shield

**DESMOULIN: **My bet's on the Hussars. They have better armor, and are bigger in size. So if the Hussars can close the distance so the Huns can't use their bows, the Huns don't stand a chance.

**DR. DORIAN: **I think the Huns will win this battle. If they can hit in the chinks of the Hussar's armor, they're down for the count.

**NARRATOR: **Testing the weapons for the Hussars are Robert Konowitz, a direct descendent of the Polish Hussars, and Jesse Broski, an expert on Hussar weapons. And representing the Huns are Henry Smithson and Yosof Morgid, Both experts on Hunnic warriors.

Up 1st, we will test the mid range weapons of these 2 warriors.

The Hun's mid range skewer of choice is...

**HUNNIC SPEAR**

Mid-Range

6 feet

3 lbs

Steel and wood

**NARRATOR: **And the Hussar's weapon is the Kopia.

**KOPIA**

Mid-Range

16.5 feet

7 lbs

Steel and Fir Wood

**ROBERT:** This is a special spear, as it was made of 2 parts. The front end is hollow, making it lighter.

**NARRATOR: **To test these these 2 spears, the 2 teams will have to stab a pig from horseback.

Up 1st is Yosof, with the Hunnic Spear.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof charges at the pig on horseback, and thrusts his spear into it's mid-section.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab would go into the aorta. The stab itself does not go deeper then 8 inches.

**NARRATOR: **Now Robert will test the kopia lance.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert charges, and jabs. His spear goes right through the pig.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab goes right through the aorta and spinal cord. This is an instant kill.

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the 2 weapons against a ballistics gel torso dressed in the opponent's armor.

First up is Yosof.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof's horse charges, and he stabs. The spear hits and glances off of the armor.

**DR. DORIAN: **This spear only made a dent in this armor. The person underneath is unharmed.

**NARRATOR: **Now it's Robert's turn to attack the gel torso in Hunnic leather armor.

**DESMOILIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert spurs his horse, and strikes out with his lance. The lance goes all the way through the torso.

**DR. DORIAN: **This strike goes right into the aorta and the spine. This is an instant kill.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **My edge goes to the Kopia. It's longer, and can penetrate the Hun's leather lamellar breast plate.

**NARRATOR: **For Mid-Range Weapons, the Edge goes tot he Polish Hussars for the Kopia Lance.

**EDGE: POLISH WINGED HUSSARS**

**NARRATOR: **Up next, the 2 warriors will test their short range weapons.

For the Huns, the marauding blade of choice is the Hunnic Sword.

**HUNNIC SWORD**

Close Range

30 inches

3 lbs

Double-edged Iron blade

**NARRATOR: **The Hussars strike back with the Szabla.

**SZABLA**

Close Range

40 inches

3.5 lbs

Single-edged steel blade

**JESSE: **This is essentially a kilij adopted for horseback. It has a weighted, double edged tip, and a long 33 inch blade. The blade itself is longer than their entire sword.

**HENRY: **Well, there's a reason that the Hunnic tribes didn't use swords. We'll just kill you from 100 yards away with our bow.

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 swords, the 2 warriors will have to attack a pig. They will each slash and stab the pig once.

Up 1st is Yosof with the Hunnic Sword.

**DESMOLIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof slashes at the pig, and cuts about half way into it. He then Stabs the pig in the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **You're slash cuts into the pig's lung, collapsing it. This is a kill. The stab gets about 6 inches of penetration, and you missed any organs, but if you place it right, this would be a kill.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Robert with the Szabla Saber.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert slashes at the pig's stomach, and the sword goes all the way through, cutting the pig in half. His stab goes into the pig's ribcage, and comes out the other end.

**DR. DORIAN: **This slash is an instant kill. It cuts right through the liver, aorta, and spinal cord. The stab cuts right through the ribs, breaking them, and collapses the lung. This is also a kill.

**NARRATOR: **But these warriors often used their weapons from horseback. To test the effectiveness of the teams' swords, the 2 warriors will charge at a pig carcass on horseback.

Up 1st is Yosof with the Hunnic Sword.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof's horse charges, and when he gets close, Yosof stabs the pig through the chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **This stab is and instant kill. The stab goes right through the heart and lung, killing him instantly.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Robert with the Szabla.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2,1 , GO!

Robert's horse charges, and he slashes. The slash goes deep into the pig's gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your slash goes right through the aorta, and other organs, and only stops at the spinal cord.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one definitely goes to the Szabla. It's longer, morse powerful, and was meant to be used from horseback.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. Edge, Szabla.

**NARRATOR: **For close range weapons, the edge goes to the Hussars for the Szabla.

**EDGE: POLISH WINGED HUSSARS**

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the 2 calvary fighter's long range weapons.

The Huns unleash hell from a distance with the Hunnic Composite Bow.

**HUNNIC COMPOSITE BOW**

Range: 550 feet

4 feet

Wood and bone bow

Iron-tipped arrows

**HENRY: **This was the Hun's main weapon. It was powerful, compact, and could be easily used from horseback. The Huns were elite archers, and were better then everyone else.

**NARRATOR: **The Polish Hussars strike back with their home grown crossbow.

**POLISH CROSSBOW**

Range: 350 feet

Bow Span: 3 feet

Bolt Length: 15 inches

Wood Body and Steel Bayonet

**JESSE: **This was one of the 1st weapons to have a bayonet. You could hit someone with the bolt, and then defend yourself with the bayonet.

**NARRATOR: **Because the Hunnic bow was shot from horseback, we will have Henry shoot 5 targets, 1 moving, and 1 ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry's horse starts, and Henry fires off his 1st arrow into the 1st target. He fires at another target, and hits that one too. He turns hit horse around and fires a shot into the gel target's chest, and fires another into the 4th target. When he turns around again, he fires 2 arrows into the moving target's chest.

**NARRATOR: **Henry got 5 out of 5 kills, with no misses.

Now Jesse will have to kill 2 targets. 1 pig with his bayonet, then he will shoot a bolt through a chronometer at a ballistics gel torso.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jesse stabs the pig in the chest, then stabs it again in the stomach. He then moves over in front of the chronometer, load the crossbow, and fires his bolt. The bolt goes into the dummy's chest.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 2 stabs you have here are lethal. The 1st stab goes into the pig's lung, puncturing it, and the 2nd stab punctures the liver. These are both kills. The bolt hit the heart, killing him instantly.

**DESMOULIN: **Jesse, your reload time was 26 seconds, and your bolt was traveling at 108.4 feet per second, or 74 miles per hour.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **In my mind, this one goes to the crossbow. It has a close range and long range capability, and is accurate.

**DR. DORIAN: **I disagree. This one definitely goes to the Hunnic Composite Bow. It has a longer range, faster reload, and can be used from horseback. Edge: Huns

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Hunnic warrior for the Hunnic Composite Bow.

**EDGE: HUNNIC WARRIOR**

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the armor sets of these 2 warriors. For the test, the 2 teams will be striking a foam static target dressed in the opponent's armor.

The Hussars defend themselves with their own Hussar Armor.

**HUSSAR ARMOR**

Steel Plated Cuirass and Shoulder Guards

Steel Lobster Helmet

Chain-mail skirt and Steel Knee Guards

Total Weight: 33 lbs

**NARRATOR: **And the Huns stayed light and mobile with their Leather Lamellar.

**HUNNIC ARMOR**

Leather Lamellar Chest plate and Thigh Guards

Leather Cap

Wooden Shield

Total Weight: 24 lbs

**DESMOULIN: **Okay Robert, You will hit this foam target with your Szabla in the shield, the chest, and the helmet.

3, 2, 1, GO!

Robert swings his szabla and cuts the shield in 2. He then stabs the hun's leather chest piece. Finally, he slashes at the Hun's cap. His sword goes straight through, and blood spurts out of the head.

**DR. DORIAN: **You cut the shield in half, but would not have broken his arm. Your stab doesn't hit anything, but it gets enough penetration to kill if you aimed it right. Your final slash is an instant kill. It fractures the skull and goes into the brain.

**NARRATOR: **Now, Yosof will test the Hussar's armor against his Hunnic sword. Since the Hussars didn't use shields, yosof will attack the leg armor over some ballistics gel blocks to simulate legs, made from chain-mail and plate.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Yosof slashes at the leg pieces, but the chain-mail stops the slash. He then stabs the leg piece. He stabs at the chest-plate, but it does not go through. He then slashes at the head.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st stab is not lethal, but would be very painful. The stab to the chest was not effective. The slash to the head almost glanced off of the helmet, and did not do any damage.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **Hands down the edge goes to the Hussar's armor. It's light for plate armor, and it effectively stopped all the Hun's attempts to injure. Edge, Hussars.

**NARRATOR: **For armor, the hussars get the edge with their Hussar Armor.

**EDGE: POLISH WINGED HUSSARS**

**NARRATOR: **For out last test, we will test the special weapons of these 2 warriors.

For the Huns, the abnormal killer of choice is the Scythian Axe

**SCYTHIAN AXE**

Special Weapon

30 inches

2.5 lbs

Iron Spike and Head

**NARRATOR: **And the Hussars strike back with...

**NADZIAK**

Close Range

28 inches

1.5 lbs

8 inch Steel Spike

**JESSE: **The Nadziak, also known as the Horseman's Pick, was similar to a war hammer. But instead of a hammer as the main weapon, it was a long, 8 inch spike. It was mainly used against light armored opponents or to hook men off of their horses.

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 teams will have to attack a ballistics gel torso, then mount a horse and hit and elevated, moving foam target, simulating an enemy on horseback, in the opponent's armor.

Up 1st is Jesse with the Nadziak.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Jesse swings the nadziak into the side of the gel torso's neck. He then swings again into the head of the torso, then swings the pick into its chest. For a finishing blow, he swings the hammer end into the top of the dummy's head.

Jesse mounts his horse and spurs it into full gear. When he gets close to the static foam target, he swings the nadziak into the dummy's gut, keeping the nadziak in it.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your stabs into the neck and head are both instantly lethal. The stab to the chest punctures a lung. This is a delayed kill. Your hammer to the head was non lethal, though it did crack the skull.

Over to the armored target. Your swing was again non lethal, but it would have knocked him off of his horse.

**NARRATOR: **Now Henry will go with the Scythian Axe.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Henry slashes with the axe blade into the gel dummy's head, he then hits it 2 more times in the head, and nearly takes off the head. Henry then turns the axe around and sinks the spike into the chest and neck of the dummy. Henry mounts his horse and rides at full speed at the armored target. He swings with the axe blade, and decapitates the dummy.

**DR. DORIAN: **The swings to the head here are devastating. This is an instant kill. The stab to the chest hits the aorta, also a kill, and the stab to the neck also hits the spinal cord, an instant kill. The mounted guy over here is instantly killed. You severed the curated, jugular, and spinal cord.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one obviously goes to the Scythian Axe. It's longer, more lethal, and more versatile.

**DESMOULIN: **Agreed. Edge: Hunnic Warrior.

**NARRATOR: **For Special weapons, the edge goes to the Huns for the Scythian Axe.

**EDGE: HUNNIC WARRIOR**

**NARRATOR: **Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of calvary soldiers? The famous Polish Winged Hussars, or the vicious Hunnic Warrior?

For short range weapons, the Hussar's Szabla hack up the Hun's Hunnic Sword.

For mid-range weapons, the Hun's Hunnic Spear was out done by the Hussar's Kopia lance.

For long range, the Hun's Composite Bow shot down the Hussar's Polish Crossbow.

For armor, the Hussar's Armor crushed the Hunnic's Leather Lamellar.

And for special weapons, the Hun's Scythian Axe cut down the Hussar's Nadziak.

Max hits the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle begins in a large field with rolling hills. littered with Hunnic and Hussar bodies. Walking into the field is the Hun general and 4 warriors, 3 of which have lances. In the middle of the field they see what they came for. A golden Polish standard. Right when they see it, one of the Hunnic lancers points to the top of a hill about 500 yards. in front of them. Coming over the ridge are the Polish Hussar general and 4 companions, 3 of which have kopias.

**HUNS: 5 HUSSARS: 5**

The 2 squads stare each other down for a few seconds, then the Hussar commander sees the golden standard they were supposed to recover. Realizing that the Hunnic warriors were trying to capture it, he screams naładować! (charge!) and the 3 lancers charge the Huns. The Hunnic commander then orders his 3 lancers to charge the Hussars. Meanwhile, the 2 other Huns draw their bows and fire at one of the charging Hussars. One of the arrows bounces off of his armor, but the other finds its mark in the Hussar's neck, killing him instantly.

**HUNS: 5 HUSSARS: 4**

The other 2 lancers, angered at their comrade's death, charge the 3 Hunnic lancers. The 2 Hussar's kopia lances hit their marks, and the Hussars kill 2 of the Hunnic lances, impaling them.

**HUNS: 3 HUSSARS: 4**

The Hun who stayed with the Hunnic leader turns around and fires an arrow into one of the Hussar lancer's face, killing him.

**HUNS: 3 HUSSARS: 3**

Meanwhile, the other 2 Hussars charge at the other 2 Huns, swords drawn.

The Hun lancer turns around and charges at the last Hussar lancer. The Hussar, discarding his Kopia, as it is weighed down with the impaled Hunnic Warrior, quickly draws his Nadziak. The Hun's lance connects with the Hussar's chest, but only knocks him off of his horse. The Hunnic lancer then turns around again and charges the Hussar on the ground, but he is ready. At the last second, the grounded Hussar dodges the lance and swings his Nadziak, connecting with the lancer's thigh. The Hussar pulls down, bringing the Hun down. The Hussar then pulls out his crossbow, and begins to load a bolt. The Hun, seeing this, pulls out his Scythian Axe and charges at the Hussar. The Polak, realizing he won't be able to nock his arrow, tries to stab, but is too late. The Hun sings his Axe, knocking the Hussar to the ground. He winds up for a killing blow, but the Hussar stabs upward, driving his bayonet into the Hunnic Warrior's gut.

**HUNS: 2 HUSSARS: 3**

Meanwhile, the 2 charging Hussars get to the Huns. The 2 squads draw their swords, and slash. After a few seconds of this, the Hunnic 2nd in command feels a sharp pain in his back. He turns around to see a Hussar with a crossbow, 50 feet away, desperately trying to reload his weapon. The Hun commander charges at him, and takes his head off with his Scythian Axe.

**HUNS: 2 HUSSARS: 2**

The 2 Hussars, now having the advantage over their wounded advisory, both charge at him. The Hun never got to scream as the 2 swords decapitated him.

**HUNS: 1 HUSSARS: 2**

The last Hun then turns around and charges at the Hussars, sword in hand. He connects with one of the Hussar's chest, knocking him off of his horse. The Hun then circles around, and stabs his sword into the Hussar's throat.

**HUNS: 1 HUSSARS: 1**

The 2 commanders stare each other down, and the Hussar charges. The Hun decides to try a risky move. He pulls out his bow, and fires an arrow into the Hussar's horse, causing the Hussar to fall off. The Hun the charges the Hussar with his bow, but the Hussar swings his Szabla and cuts the bow in half, and knocks the Hun off of his horse. The Hun, not liking his chances, tries to run away from the Hussar, but feels a pain in his back, as a crossbow bolt sprouts from his back. The Hun falls to the ground, and begs for mercy as the Hussar walks toward him. The Hussar then slashes, and decapitates the Hun with his Szabla.

**HUNS: 0 HUSSARS: 1**

The Hussar then raises his saber in the air and screams Niech żyje Polska! ( Long live Poland!)

**WINNER: **Polish Winged Hussars

**POLISH WINGED HUSSARS: **645

Kopia: 212

Szabla: 205

Polish Crossbow: 186

Nadziak: 42

**HUNNIC WARRIOR: **355

Hunnic Composite Bow: 148

Scythian Axe: 130

Hunnic Sword: 51

Hunnic Lance: 26

**NARRATOR: **In this battle, the Polish Winged Hussars came out on top, dominating with their Kopia and Szabla.

**DESMOULIN: **I think the Hussars won because they had superior training, metallurgy, and armor. The Hun's relied mostly on their bow, but when the distance closed, they were absolutely destroyed. Also, Hussars are trained in ground fighting, the Huns aren't.

The Hussar grabs the gold standard and rides off.

**THE END.**

**NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR, THE FAMOUS SITTING BULL GOES UP AGAINST THE NUTORIOUS BILLY THE KID.**


	7. Sitting Bull vs Billy the Kid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Warrior_

**NARRATOR: **Sitting Bull. The Lakota chief who won the battle of Little Big Horn, and became a legend.

_( Sitting Bull in a field with his men shooting at Union Soldiers. Sitting Bull and his men in an American camp killing them with clubs, knives, and tomahawks)_

Billy the Kid. Young man turned serial killer, and terrorized the South Western United States.

_( Billy the Kid running through a building with shackles on his feet and a shotgun in hind, shooting police. Billy aiming at the sherif from a window with a rifle and shooting)_

WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?!

To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety no mercy. It's a duel to the death to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Here at the fight club, we've gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and military historians, to test the weapons of two of the most legendary warriors of the wild west.

**SITTING BULL**

Age: 45

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 153 lbs

Occupation: Lakota Chief

**BILLY THE KID**

Age: 22

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 140 lbs

Occupation: Murderer, Robber

**DR. DORIAN: **I'm really excited for this battle. We have the most famous Native American going up against one of America's most famous outlaws. I'm also excited for the weapons. We have Billy's shotgun, and we also have Sitting Bull's traditional weaponry. This one will be close.

**NARRATOR: **Wielding the weapons of Sitting Bull is Moses Brings Plenty, a Lakota weapons expert and tribesmen, who also represented Crazy horse previously on the show, and Conner Young, a Sitting Bull historian.

And representing Billy the Kid is Aaron Skylar and Johnny Hernendaz, experts on Billy the Kid.

These 2 warriors would begin the battle at long range. Billy the Kid's favorite weapon was...

**1873 WINCHESTER RIFLE**

Length: 40 inches

Ammo: .44 Win

Range: 200 yards

Mag: 10 rounds

**AARON: **This was Billy's favorite weapon. It had 10 rounds, and shot the same round as his pistol. This was known as the gun that won the west.

**NARRATOR: **Sitting Bull's long range weapon of choice is the 1860 Henry Repeating Rifle.

**1860 HENRY REPEATING RIFLE**

Length: 43 inches

Ammo: .44 Win

Range: 200 yards

Mag: 15 rounds

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 warriors will have to move through a wild west town square, with buildings and barrels for cover, where there will be 8 targets, 2 moving, 2 pop-up. The person who does the most damage with the least time wins.

Up 1st is Johnny with the 1873 Winchester.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Johnny Walks into the square, and runs behind a barrel. He then takes aim at the 1st target, and fire 3 rounds at it. He aims at the 2nd one, and fires a few rounds at it. Another target pops up, and Johnny fires 3 rounds at it. Johnny then reloads his weapon, moves to new cover, and starts to fire again. He then shoots at the 2 moving targets. Johnny then fires at the 7th target, but then the last target pops up, and Johnny has to reload. Finally, he fires 3 rounds at the last target.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your 1st shot is a kill. In fact, the 1st 3 targets you killed.

**NARRATOR: **Johnny scored 6 kills, and 2 wounds.

Up next is Moses with the Henry.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Moses runs into to the square, hides behind a barrel, and fires a few rounds into the 1st target. He then fires a couple rounds into the 2nd and 3rd targets. 1 of the targets pops up and fires at it. Moses then fires at 1 of the moving targets. Moses then reloads. He then finishes off the rest of the targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **Your shots are much better placed, and have a couple head-shots.

**NARRATOR: **Moses scored 7 kills, and 1 mortal wound.

**DESMOULIN: **Johnny, you killed 6 targets in 1 minute, 42 seconds, with an average reload time of 15.3 seconds. Moses, you killed 7 targets in 1 minute, 15 seconds, with an average reload time of 21.4 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **My edge goes to the Henry, because it's a longer, more accurate rifle, with more rounds.

**DR. DORIAN: **I prefer the Winchester. Although it has less rounds, it fires the same rounds as the pistol, it's easier to operate.

**GIEGER: **I'm going with Goefrey on this one. The Henry performed better in the test. Edge: Sitting Bull.

**NARRATOR: **For long range weapons, the edge goes to Sitting Bull for the 1860 Henry Repeating Rife.

**EDGE: SITTING BULL**

**NARRATOR: **Now, we will test the 2 warrior's special weapons.

Sitting Bull's special weapon is the Bow and Arrow.

**BOW AND ARROW**

Long range

Bow: 4 feet

Arrows: 24 inches

Wood, Feathers, and Iron

**NARRATOR: **And Billy the Kid strikes back with...

**SHOTGUN:**

Range: 50 yards

Ammo: 12 Gauge

2 rounds

Double-Barreled

**NARRATOR: **To test the Shotgun, Aaron will have to shot 3 targets, 2 of them with 1 round, and the 3rd one with 2 rounds, from 25 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Aaron fires 1 round into each of the 1st 2 dummies. He then reloads and fires both rounds at once into the 3rd target.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st target you shot, you shot its chest. This would sever the aorta, lungs, and heart. The 2nd shot you blew his head off. The last target you ripped him in half with your 2 shots.

**NARRATOR: **Now, to test the bow and arrow, Conner will shot 10 arrows at a ballistics gel torso from 50 feet away.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Conner fires his 1st arrow into the target's chest. He then fires a few arrows into its neck and head. He finishes by firing more shots into it's chest and gut.

**DR. DORIAN: **Most of your arrows are lethal, but a few are not. It looks like 6 of your arrows are kills, with hits to the heart, brain, curated, and lungs. The last 4 are non-lethal shots to the shoulders and gut.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one is obvious. The shotgun has more power, and quicker follow up shots. Plus, if you see someone get their head blown off by this thing, your not gonna stick around. Edge: Shotgun.

**NARRATOR: **For special weapons, the edge goes to Billy the Kid for the shotgun.

**EDGE: BILLY THE KID**

**NARRATOR: **Next, we will test the pistols of these 2 warriors.

For Billy the Kid, the pistol of choice was...

**COLT FRONTIER SIX-SHOOTER**

Length: 11inches

Range: 45 yards

Caliber: .44

Revolver

**JOHNNY: **This was one of the most famous revolvers of Billy's time. It shot the same round as the 73 Winchester, and was quick on the draw.

**NARRATOR: **And Sitting Bull retaliates with the 1873 Colt.

**1873 COLT**

Length: 13 inches

Range: 50 yards

Caliber: .45

Revolver

**NARRATOR: **To test these 2 weapons, the 2 teams will have 6 shots to kill 5 targets, 2 of which have cover, and 1 is moving, at 30 feet away. The 2 warriors will also be on the clock.

Up 1st is Moses with the Colt 1873.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Moses fires a shot at the 1st target, and hits it in the chest. He fires another shot at the moving target, but misses. He fires again, and hits it in the gut. He then moves on to the last 3 targets.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st target you hit in the aorta, this is a kill. The moving target you hit in the kidney. This is not an immediate kill, but he needs to get help eventually. The covered target is unscathed. The other covered target you hit right in the head, this is also a kill. The last shot you hit this guy in the shoulder, but did not kill him.

**NARRATOR: **Up next is Johnny with the Colt Frontier.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Johnny takes aim and fires at the 1st target, hitting it in the chest. He his the moving target on the 1st try in the gut, and fires at the 2 covered targets, hitting them both. He then fires his last 2 shots into the last target.

**DR. DORIAN: **The 1st shot you hit him in the lung, killing him. The 2nd target you hit in the stomach, also a kill. The 1st covered target you hit in the head, and the 2nd in the shoulder. The last target you have 2 shots in the heart and head, he's dead too.

**DESMOULIN: **Moses, you killed 2 out of 5 of the targets, with 1 miss in 16.4 seconds. Johnny, you killed 4 out of 5 of the targets, with no misses in 21.5 seconds.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DR. DORIAN: **This one goes to the Frontier. It wasn't as powerful or as fast as the 1873, but it was more accurate, had more kills, and because it was shorter, is quicker on the draw.

**DESMOULIN: **I agree. Edge: Billy the Kid.

**NARRATOR: **For mid range weapons, the edge goes to Billy the Kid for the Colt Frontier.

**EDGE: BILLY THE KID**

**NARRATOR: **When the fight got up close and personal, the 2 warriors unsheathed their close range weapons.

For Sitting Bull, the close range weapon of choice is the Tomahawk.

**TOMAHAWK**

Short Range

14 – 20 inches

2-2.5 lbs

Wood and Steel Blade

**NARRATOR: **And for Billy the Kid, the Close range weapon of choice is the Bowie Knife.

**BOWIE KNIFE**

Short Range

9 inch Blade

1.5 lbs

Steel Blade

**NARRATOR: **To test the 2 warrior's close range weapons, they will have to attack a pig with their weapon, and do as muck damage as they can in 15 seconds.

Up 1st is Aaron with the Bowie Knife.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Aaron stabs the pig 3 times in the gut, then slashes at the chest a couple times.

**DR. DORIAN: **These stabs are kills. They all puncture the lower lung, aorta and liver. The stabs break through the ribs and hit the heart and aorta, also kills.

**NARRATOR: **Next to test their weapon is Moses with the tomahawk.

**DESMOULIN: **3, 2, 1, GO!

Moses slashes his tomahawk into the pig's spinal column, breaking it. He the then swings at the pig's gut a few times, and almost cuts it in half.

**DR. DORIAN: **This 1st slash at the back is a kill. It breaks the back, and cut's deep into it. This will leave someone defenseless, but isn't an instant kill. The slashes you have here are very lethal, cutting through the aorta, lungs, and liver.

_( Guys go to determine the edge)_

**DESMOULIN: **In my mind, this one goes to the bowie knife, it's smaller, and doesn't require a wind up. Plus, you have the capability to stab and slash.

**DR. DROIAN: **No. This one obviously goes to the tomahawk. It's got more range, and does more damage.

**GIEGER: **I'm gonna go with the Doc on this one. I would rather have the tomahawk then the Bowie Knife any day of the week. Edge: Sitting Bull.

**NARRATOR: **For short range, the edge goes to Sitting Bull for the tomahawk.

**EDGE: SITTING BULL**

****NARRATOR: ****Now with the testing complete, we will enter the data into the battle simulation, developed by Slitherine Studios, to simulate a battle to the death between these 2 warriors. To make sure victory isn't snagged by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated 1,000 times. Who will win this battle of the Wild West, Sitting Bull, or Billy the Kid?

For close range, Sitting Bull's tomahawk cut down Billy's Bowie Knife.

For mid-range weapons, Billy's Colt Frontier out shot Sitting Bull's Colt 1873.

For long range, Sitting Bull's 1860 Henry gunned down Billy's 1873 Winchester.

And for special weapons, Billy's shotgun destroyed Sitting Bull's bow and arrow.

Max his the button, and the simulation begins.

The battle takes place in a wild west town square. On the porch of 1 of the buildings, Billy is singing for a few civilians, surrounded by his 4 men. When he finishes his piece, the civilians clap, but Billy sees something across the square. Walking into the square is Sitting Bull and 4 of his men.

**BILLY: 5 SITTING BULL: 5**

Other civilians, including the one watching Billy quickly run out of the square and spread the word to leave. Billy's men get up and arm themselves. The 2 groups stare each other down when the 2 squads simultaneously raise their weapons and start firing at each other. After a lot of rounds are fired, 1 of Bull's archers gets shot, and so does 1 of Billy's men.

**BILLY: 4 SITTING BULL: 4**

1 of Billy's men ducks into the bar, and the other 3 run out of the square. Bull then sends 1 of his men to go into a 2 story building as a sniper, and head toward the bar. He tells his archer to keep watch outside, and hands him his henry, before drawing his revolver and heading inside with his other man. Inside the bar, Bull's man looks around, but only sees civilian's hiding under the tables. Suddenly, Billy's man pops out behind the bar and fires 2 shots into Bull's man.

**BILLY: 4 SITTING BULL: 3**

Sitting Bull immediately fires a few rounds at the man with his revolver.

**BILLY: 3 SITTING BULL: 3**

Meanwhile, Billy and his other 2 accomplices sneak around the other end of the square and go into the building where Bull's sniper is. Billy sees the man, and tells 1 of his men to go up and kill him. 1 of his men volunteers, and sneaks up behind Bull's sniper, Bowie Knife drawn. He then proceeds to stab him in the back, killing him. He then pulls out his own gun and waits for Billy's signal.

**BILLY: 3 SITTING BULL: 2**

Meanwhile, Bull walks out of the bar and joins his last man. Unaware that their sniper has been killed, the 2 walk into the square and signal for him to join them. Suddenly, Billy and his men open fire on the 2 Lakotas, but they quickly take cover and start returning fire. Sitting Bull gets a lucky shot and hits Billy's sniper, causing him to fall out of the window.

**BILLY: 2 SITTING BULL: 2**

The 2 groups then disperse, and Bull's archer runs into a building. Billy sends his man to go check the building. Billy's accomplice checks the building, but doesn't find anything. He walks out and yells at Billy that the building is all clear, when Bull's archer comes up behind him and shots him in the back.

**BILLY: 1 SITTING BULL: 2**

Billy, mad over his man's death, fires a couple shots from his revolver at the archer, killing him.

**BILLY: 1 SITTING BULL: 1**

Billy then walks out to find Bull, when he sees him across the square. The 2 stare each other other down, then Sitting Bull runs toward a 2 story building with a wrap around 2 story porch. The 2 warriors fire a few rounds at each other, then Bull disappears into the house. Billy quickly follows. A few seconds later, Bull makes it to the 2nd floor porch, and turns to the right. A couple seconds later, Billy comes up the stairs and goes to the left. The 2 warriors round the corner of the back of the house at the same time and pull their triggers. "Click Click". The 2 warriors realize that their guns are empty, and Bull runs back to the front of the house, pulling out his tomahawk. The 2 warriors meet each other at the front of the building, their bladed weapons drawn. The 2 start to edge closer to each other, when civilians start to come back into the square. Sitting Bull does a downwards chop, but Billy grabs his wrist, then stabs at Bull's stomach, but Bull grabs his wrist. Bull then brings Billy in closer, and knees up into his groin. Billy lets go, and Bull shoves him to the ground. The Lakota then gets on top of Billy, and attempts the downward chop again. The same result happens, and the 2 warriors are at odds again. Bull then pushes Billy's hand away, and punches him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Bull then gets up and backs away. Billy gets up and, in blind range, charges at Bull. The Lakota then sidesteps and cuts down on Billy's arm, causing him to drop the knife. Sitting Bull then grabs Billy by the shirt, shoves him into the railing, and they both fall to the ground. Bull then swings down, bringing his tomahawk down on to Billy's face.

**BILLY: 0 STTING BULL: 1**

All the civilians run away screaming, and Sitting Bull lets out a Lakota war cry, raising his tomahawk into the air.

**WINNER: **Sitting Bull

**SITTING BULL: **532

1860 Henry Repeating Rifle: 184

Colt 1873: 132

Bow and Arrow: 119

Tomahawk: 97

**BILLY THE KID: **468

1873 Winchester Rifle: 188

Colt Frontier Six-Shooter: 134

Shotgun: 113

Bowie Knife: 33

**NARRATOR: **In the battle of wild west fighters, Sitting Bull came out on top, with his Henry and 1873 dominating the battle.

**GIEGER: **In this battle, Sitting Bull won 53.2 percent of the time, whereas Billy the Kid only won out 46.8 percent of the time.

**DESMOULIN: **I was surprised at the result of this matchup. After the Crazy Horse vs. Poncho Villa match-up, I didn't think that Sitting Bull was gonna win. There was a reason that Sitting Bull was killed by over 40 men, and Billy was only killed by 1. Bull was a general, and he was a fighter. Billy was an outlaw. I'm not surprised by this result.

**THE END.**

****NEXT TIME ON DEADLIEST WARRIOR, THE VIETNAM AGE U.S.A MARINES GOES UP AGAINST THE BRITISH LAND FORCES FALKLAND ISLANDS BRIGADE.****


End file.
